Faking It
by keepcalm90
Summary: Written for the Kurtbastian Bigbang: While out shopping one day Kurt runs into his ex Blaine and the man he left him for. Enter Sebastian Smythe a handsome onlooker who feels obligated to help Kurt out of the awkward situation by posting as his boyfriend. Now the two must keep up the act while trying to navigate their budding feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello darlings. This is my contribution to the awesome Kurtbastian Big Bang. I hope you all enjoy it and as I say for all my stories Happy Reading._**

**_Author: Keepcalm90_**

**_Artist:minj500_**

**Summary: While out shopping Kurt runs into his ex boyfriend Blaine Anderson and ****  
****the guy he left him for. The encounter is painful but then out of ****  
****nowhere a handsome stranger, Sebastian Smythe, steps into save Kurt ****  
****from embarrassment by pretending to be his when Blaine invites the two to dinner they must to keep the ****  
****charade going much longer than as Blaine continues to try and became friends with Kurt, he and ****  
****Sebastian fall deeper and deeper into the lie they've created.****  
****At first Kurt finds Sebastian a bit crass and rude but through weeks ****  
****of fake dating they begin to grow much when Blaine announces he's getting married Kurt starts to pull ****  
****away from Sebastian out of fear of getting hurt again.****  
****Everything manifest at Blaine's wedding which Sebastian agrees to go ****  
****despite Kurt's behavior. The entire wedding weekend Sebastian tries ****  
****his very best to prove to Kurt that he's genuine but when they run into ****  
****on of Sebastian's ex's Kurt learns the truth and fleas.****  
****Can Sebastian get to him and prove his love or will he loose him ****  
****forever?**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Language and eventually smut.**

**A big thanks to my artist ****_minj500_**** . When I first saw the art for this story it literally took my breath away. That is pure talent and I cannot say enough nice things about it. **

**Last but most certainly not least I want to give all my love to my wonderful, amazing Beta ****_Larinia173. _****Honestly this story would not be what it is without her help and encouragement. So a million thanks go out to her. **

**Also for any of my non regular readers I have several other Kurtbastian stories on my FF account if you wanna check them out I would love that.  
**

**And if any of you want to follow me on Twitter I'm (futuremrsdcriss)  
**

* * *

_**Faking It Chapter 1**_

It's just another leisurely Sunday in the village, wandering around the  
farmer's market, the flower market and finally at Dean and DeLuca to pick  
out the perfect block of eighteen dollar cheese.

Kurt's eyes scan the case for a good one. He's tried all of them at  
least once before. Now it's just time to decided which will go best  
with the wine and crackers he's already picked out.

He's just about to point out a nice Camembert to the women behind the  
counter when he hears a hauntingly familiar voice say his name.

" Kurt. Kurt is that you?"

His heart begins to race because he knows that when he turns around  
he'll be face to face with his first love. Who also happens to be the  
first person to break his heart into a million tiny pieces. Most of  
which he has yet to put together again.

Kurt turns and is met with those life-ruining hazel eyes that he used  
to just stare into for hours.

" Blaine. Hi how are?" His voice comes out much higher and more nervous than intended.

"Oh my god Kurt it's really you."

They met in a painfully awkward hug that thankfully only last a few  
seconds.

"What's it been now?" Blaine asks curiously.

"About a year and a half," Kurt answers a bit too quickly.

"Oh right. Well how have you been?"

"I've been great. Never better." For some reason Kurt can't seem to control the nerve and higher-than-normal pitch of his voice.  
"How are you and Lucas?" It's hard to even say his name but somehow Kurt manages it.

"We're great. He's actually just down the next aisle."

_Of course he is. As if this encounter couldn't get any worst_.

The perfect guy Blaine left him for is just around the corner and then, as  
if on cue, he appears. Looking just as beautiful as Kurt remembers,  
maybe even more so. His dark brown hair tousled perfectly, his light green eyes sparkling and his tight shirt clinging to his immaculate body.

Lucas slings his buff arm around Blaine's waist. "Hey Sweetie, they didn't  
have the wheat ones so I got these instead. Is that cool?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah, that's fine honey."

Even after a year and a half, just hearing the term of endearment fall  
so effortlessly out of Blaine's mouth and be directed at another man feels like a machete to the heart.

"Lucas, you remember Kurt right?" Blaine asks his man.

Kurt can't help but laugh inside when Lucas' eyes bug out at his name.

"Yeah I remember Kurt." He extends his hand out. "How have you been?"

_I've been a hell of a lot better_, Kurt thinks to himself.

"I've been great." Kurt smiles fakely.

* * *

Standing right behind him one very curious Sebastian Smythe can't help but overhear this awkward exchange of fake pleasantries.

It's painfully clear that the tall one with the high voice used to be  
with the pretty boy in the sweater vest and bowtie and that he left  
him to be with the uber-hottie.

Sebastian listens to every word as he pretends to pick out a bottle of  
wine but when he hears the pretty boy ask high voice.

"So are you seeing anybody?"

Sebastian's even more intrigued.  
There's a long pause from high voice which means he's clearly stalling  
because he obviously isn't seeing anybody.

Sebastian isn't sure what possesses him to do what he does next. Maybe he  
just feels bad for this guy. He knows all too well what heartbreak  
feels like, on both ends.

Suddenly he turning away from the wine selection and slinging his arm around the  
stranger, or from what he's heard from his eavesdropping, Kurt's  
shoulder.

* * *

Kurt jumps as a strangers arm falls across his shoulder before squeezing  
it softly. "They didn't have the year of wine you wanted baby so I  
decided to just stick with the one bottle. I hope that's alright?"

Kurt nods very, very slowly because he's in utter shock.

"Good," the strange man sing songs before kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt aren't you going to introduce  
us?" Blaine asks.

Kurt opens his mouth to speak even though he has absolutely no idea what  
to say. he's literally speechless.

But luckily the stranger steps in before Kurt can make a bigger fool of himself by being mute.

"I'm Sebastian."

Kurt watches as he takes Blaine's hand in a very over the top shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Sebastian. I'm Blaine and this is my  
boyfriend Lucas."

Sebastian takes Lucas' hand in the same kind of exaggerated shake.

"So how long have you two been together?" Blaine asks casually.

"Oh about two months," Sebastian answers effortlessly. "Right sweetheart?" He looks at Kurt then winks.

"Right," Kurt answers in monotone.

"Well that is just great Kurt. I'm so happy that you've found  
someone. You know the four of us should really do dinner sometime.  
Lucas is an excellent cook." Blaine boast.

"And we can being the dessert," Sebastian the stranger adds. " Kurt's an amazing baker."

Kurt looks at the man in disbelief. How the hell does he know that?

"Yeah I remember." Blaine nods." Here, why don't I get your cell numbers and we can set up a little dinner party sometime."

"Sure." Sebastian grins eagerly before punching a number into the  
iPhone Blaine hands him.

"Well it was really nice to see you again Kurt and it was very nice  
to meet you too Sebastian." Blaine comments as he shakes Sebastian's hand again.

"It was very nice to met you too Blaine. Kurt's never mentioned you  
before."

Kurt has to hold in his giggle at Blaine's shocked expression.

"And Lucas it was very nice to meet you as well."

They shake and then Lucas and Blaine turn to leave.

The moment they're completely out of sight Kurt turns to the handsome  
stranger, now his savior, and smiles.

Sebastian smiles back. "Hi honey, I don't think we've been properly  
introduced. I'm Sebastian Smythe your new boyfriend." He holds out his hand to Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt says curiously.

Judging by the look on Kurt's face Sebastian feels like he must explain quickly. "Look I'm really sorry about that but I couldn't help but over  
hearing and I kind of just wanted to wipe that smug look off of your  
ex-boyfriend's face."

"Well thanks. I guess." Kurt pauses. "The look on Blaine's face was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Um, well, I'm just going to go back to shopping now."

Sebastian turns back towards the wine selection and a few seconds  
later he feels a tapping on his shoulder.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you a drink?" Kurt  
smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk to the bar on the corner and Kurt orders them two beers.

"Shall we toast to our brand new relationship?" Sebastian jokes.

Kurt shrugs. "Sure. Why not?"

They clink bottles and then drink.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Kurt smiles. He's intrigued that such a handsome guy would want anything to do with him. Especially not with the luck he's been having lately.

Sebastian nearly blushes. "Guilty. But I couldn't help it."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure. And how did you know that I was good at baking?"

Sebastian shrugs. "I don't know. I guess you just look like the type, so I decided to take a shot in the dark. So, how long were you two together?"

Kurt glances sideways at this Sebastian guy. He's still very much a  
stranger but he did save Kurt's ass back there so he does deserve a  
little something.

"Four years."

Sebastian nearly spits out his beer. He's never been in a relationship  
longer than four months.

"We were high school sweethearts," Kurt sighs.

"Oh that's rough," Sebastian comments before his curiosity strikes him. With two such good looking guys who was giving and who was getting?

"So when you guys used to fuck, was he a top or  
bottom?"

That makes Kurt spit out some of his beer, which leads to him choking  
a little.

"That's none of your business," Kurt gets out between gasp of air.

"I'm sorry but it's just you two both look like exclusive bottoms to  
me. That's all." Sebastian shrugs.

Kurt gives him a haughty glare before dropping some money on the bar  
and getting up to leave.

He's just steps away from the door when Sebastian calls out. "Hey wait. Blaine has my cell phone number. What do I do if he calls  
about dinner?"

Dammit. Kurt hadn't thought about that. Why the hell didn't he just give  
Blaine his number? Oh right, because he was too busy being in temporary  
shock.

He turns back around to see Sebastian grinning brightly.

Kurt walks back over to the bar and sits again.

"See. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." Sebastian chuckles.

"Shut up," Kurt snaps."And if Blaine calls you just ignore it."

He turns to leave again but Sebastian catches his wrist. "But what about dinner?"

"What's the point?" Kurt frowns.

"To show him that you're over him and that you've moved on." Sebastian states obviously.

"But I'm not and I haven't." Kurt adds somberly. " It would all just be one big lie."

"So then fuck it, just lie. Won't it be worth it to see that look on  
his face again?" Sebastian smiles hopefully.

Kurt can't help but laugh as he remembers the look of pure  
bewilderment on Blaine's face.

"And you would want to go with me and pretend to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asks the good looking yet still relative stranger.

"Yeah sure." Sebastian answers without hesitation. "Why not? Look Kurt I've never been an a relationship that  
long before but I have been dumped my far share of times and I've  
dumped people too and while I know that it's petty to want to rub  
their noses in your happiness it also feels really good. Trust me."

Kurt looks up at the almost genuine smile spread across Sebastian face.

He has to admit that if he was going to pick a fake boyfriend, in  
the looks department someone like Sebastian wouldn't be half bad. He's  
very handsome, a bit brass but handsome.

"Fine I'll give you my number and if Blaine calls you then you can  
call me. But this is only for when Blaine calls you which I'm sure he  
won't." Kurt jots his number down on a bar napkin and hands it to a still  
smiling Sebastian.

"Wow! A beer and a phone number. Well don't I feel like a lucky boy." Sebastian  
chuckles.

They part ways with a handshake and Kurt is confident that he'll  
never seen Sebastian again.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Text messages Kurt is just Bold**

**Sebastian is Bold and italicized.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since "The Blaine run-in" and Kurt had all but  
forgotten about it. He's been swamped at work, putting the last  
minuscule touches on the upcoming fall line.

Then on Wednesday he gets a text.

**_From:(212)833-6587_**

**_Dinner is Friday at 8._**

He doesn't recognize the number so he has to do a little mental  
digging until it finally hits him and he nearly drops his phone.

**Sebastian?**He texts back quickly.

_**From:(212)833-6587**_

_**Yes. Who else would it be?**_  
_**The pretty boy text me today. Said dinner's Friday at 8. I said we'd**_  
_**bring the wine.**_

Kurt laughs to quickly types Sebastian into his contacts and is just about to text back when a glaring realization hits him.

**We don't know anything about each other.**

_**Well what do you want to know?**_

**This will all be too much over a text message. Why don't I give you my**  
**address and you can come over tonight.**

_**Are you trying to get into my pants, because we could scrap this whole**_  
_**thing and just bone instead.**_

Kurt's pulse races and violent blush creeps up his neck. He's thankful  
that he's all alone in the studio.

**Don't flatter yourself. Now I'm at**  
**38538 W third street. Apartment 3B and please try not to be too late.**  
**I like to be in bed by ten.**

_**Was that an invitation?**_

When Kurt doesn't text back this time Sebastian text again.

_**Okay-okay I'm just kidding. I'll be there at eight.**_

* * *

Kurt packs up his things in a hurry. He has to go clean up his  
apartment because it's been a very long time since he's had a guest.

Since he knows his fridge is empty he stops by the corner store to  
pick up some things and by eight the apartment is spotless and the  
refrigerator is halfway stocked.

The door buzzes at 8:30 and Kurt runs for it. "You said you'd be here at eight," he huffs into the speaker box.

"We're only a minute into our fake relationship and you're all ready  
busting my balls? That shit only flies if you play with them first. Now  
let me up." Sebastian demands playfully.

Again Kurt's pulse races at the sexual nature of Sebastian's words. If  
he keeps that up it's going to be a long, torturous night.

Kurt presses the red button for a few seconds and then waits for a  
knock on the door.

When it finally comes he gives himself a few seconds. He doesn't want  
to look overeager.

He swings it open and there stands Sebastian. Looking much better than  
Kurt remembers and dressed in some very impressive designer pieces  
that Kurt recognizes instantly.

"Hi. Come in please." Kurt steps aside to let him in.

Sebastian whistles as he walks in.  
"Wow. Nice place. I'm impressed."

"Um, thank you."

"Did you just move in?" Sebastian asks as his eyes scan the room.

"No. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just really clean and it feels kind of unlived in."

"Cleaning relaxes me," Kurt defends himself weakly.

"Well, in that case, you can come over to my place anytime. All I  
require is that you wear a French maid uniform." Sebastian winks at Kurt who has to hold his blush back with all his might.

"So do you want something to drink?"  
Kurt asks, changing the subject.

"Booze if you've got it."

"I think I have a bottle of Pinot around here somewhere."

"Well if it's too much trouble then I'll just have water."

"Okay." Kurt runs towards the kitchen and pours two glasses of  
sparkling water. He downs his first glass quickly and pours himself  
another.

His throat is suddenly bone dry. Maybe because it's been awhile since  
he's had a man in his apartment.

"Here you go." He hands the glass to Sebastian with a shy grin.

"So I think we just need to know the basics about each other. So do  
you want to go first?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian sits back on the couch.  
"Sure, why not. I'm Sebastian Robert Smythe. I'm 22. My favorite food  
is sushi, my favorite color is green and I like candlelit dinners and  
long walks on the beach."

He looks like he's holding in a smug smirk as Kurt glares at him.

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously."

"I'm sorry. It just all feels kind of ridiculous. I mean who cares  
what we know about each other as long as we look like a couple."

"Well couples typically know things about each other."

"Couples typically do this too." Sebastian slinks off the couch and leans over to Kurt until they're nose to nose.

Kurt swallows hard. Sebastian smells really good, like mint and very  
expensive cologne.

"As long as we can't keep our hands off each other we'll be golden,"  
Sebastian warm minty breath hitting Kurt's face and making his pulse race.

"O-okay," Kurt nods.

"Good," Sebastian backs away and Kurt lets out the breath he wasn't  
aware he was holding.

"So I wonder what the pretty boys making for dinner?" Sebastian grins.

* * *

Friday arrives all too soon and at 7:30 Kurt is still struggling with  
what to wear. He wants to look good but not too good, not like he's  
doing it on Blaine's behalf.

So he decides to go simple with a v-neck and black skinny jeans.

At 7:45 the door buzzes and Kurt makes a run for it. Opening it to the  
increasing intriguing looks amazing, again dressed head to toe in designer duds.

"Hi honey. I brought the booze." He hands the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc over to Kurt.

"This is a really good one," Kurt comments.

"Yeah I know." Sebastian smirks confidently.

"Well we should really go or we'll be late." Kurt grabs a light jacket and his keys before heading out the door.

The building Blaine lives in is the one they would pass daily and talk  
about living in one day. The fact that Blaine lives here now with someone  
else stings much worst then Kurt would like it to.

The distress  
must play across his face because Sebastian puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you alright? You look a little sick."

"Yeah, I'm ." Kurt straightens up." Let's just go get this over with."

Sebastian knocks on the door before hooking his arm around Kurt's  
waist, pulling him closer and slipping his hand into his back pocket.

"Get your hand off my ass," Kurt hisses. "It looks trashy."

"Not when the ass is as sweet as yours," Sebastian purrs, pinching  
Kurt and making him squeal just as the door opens up.

Blaine gives them both a curious look before flashing the pearly white  
smile Kurt used to love so much. "Please come on in."

They step in the meticulously decorated apartment and Kurt's jaw  
nearly drops.

Blaine was never this into modern style when they were together. In  
fact, everything he moved into their place looked like it belonged to  
his grandfather.

"Lucas made veal. I hope that's alright. I mean I know Kurt eats  
meat. Do you like veal Sebastian?" Blaine asks.

"Oh yeah I'll put any kind of meat in my mouth. Isn't that right  
sweetie?" He smacks Kurt on the ass making him jump slightly.

"That's right honey," he grits through his teeth.

"Great. I'll just go tell Lucas you're here and then we can eat." Blaine turns and heads towards the kitchen.

Once Blaine is out of the room Kurt turns to glare at Sebastian.  
"Do you have to be so vulgar? We just got here."

"Well you're the one that's dating me," Sebastian quips back. "Now  
how about we kiss and makeup."

He pouts his very nice lips out and Kurt's just about to push him  
aside when Blaine renters the room.

"Foods almost ready," he says cheerfully and just knowing he's  
watching makes Kurt quickly press his lips to Sebastian's in a feather light  
peck.

"Oh sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting something," Blaine blushes.

Sebastian turns towards him. "Oh no. We were just talking and we got the urge to kiss. It happens  
all the time. Right honey?" Sebastian sticks his lips out for another  
one.

"Right." Kurt scrunches his face up. "But we're not alone now so we should cool it. Don't you think?"

"You're right sweetie. I'll just have to kiss you extra when we're  
alone again." Sebastian winks. "Now shall we eat?"

They walk towards the table and Sebastian pulls a chair out for Kurt  
which leaves him pretty impressed and they sit. Sebastian is a bit  
closer than Kurt would like him to be but he knows it's all part of  
the act.

Then, the always stunning Lucas appears holding a large pot and Blaine  
beams with pride at him while Kurt has to fight off the urge to gag.  
He used to give Kurt that exact same look whenever he baked something.

Lucas lifts the pot lid and Kurt's hates to admit it but it smells  
freaking amazing.

"Everybody dig in," he smiles, a smile so perfect he looks like he  
belongs in a toothpaste commercial.

After all the foods dished there's a few moment of awkward silence  
before Blaine finally speaks. "So how did you two meet?"

Great, they're only five minutes in and they're already being quizzed.

Sebastian speaks up. "We met at Starbucks. I accidentally grabbed his  
non-fat mocha and he grabbed my Caramel Macchiato and when our hands  
touched over the cups I just knew he was that special someone. I asked  
him out right then and there."

"Aww, that is so cute," Lucas sighs as Kurt sits awe struck.

"And what do you do for a living Sebastian?" Blaine adds.

"I'm an actor."

Kurt's taken aback by the answer and it causes the bite he's just  
taken to go down the wrong way.

He coughs breathlessly a few times before Sebastian looks over at him in  
concern. "Baby are you okay? Do you need something to drink?"

Kurt nods as he watches Sebastian pour him a rather large glass of wine.

As Kurt drinks he feels a large hand rubbing his back. It actually feels kind of  
nice.

"Kurt are you alright?" Blaine asked worried.

"I'm fine really," Kurt waves him off.

The dinner goes back to silence once more. Kurt can't think of a  
single thing to say. What is there to really say when you're sitting  
across from the person who broke your heart?

Kurt always thought he would never see Blaine again but now, through  
some crazy twist, he's sitting at his dining room table beside a guy  
who's pretending to be his boyfriend. It feels like a scene from  
a bad Rom Com not his actual life. But sadly, it is in fact real  
and the notion depresses him so very much.

"So Lucas what do you do?" Sebastian breaks the silence.

"Lucas is a model," Blaine answers.

"I've never seen you in anything," Sebastian says frankly before  
taking a bite of his veal.

"Oh well I'm not mainstream yet but I'm hoping soon. My agent says it  
should be any time now."

"So what do you do the meantime?" Sebastian adds.

"I'm a waiter at Bastille, that French restaurant on Eighth Avenue."

"No wonder you're such a good cook. Being around food all day must  
really rub off on you." Sebastian adds.

Lucas nods. "Yeah I guess. But I'm not that good."

" He's just being modest. He's great," Blaine beams with pride.

"That's how I feel about Kurt when he bakes me cookies. His are  
better than all the bakeries in New York." Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and kisses his knuckles.  
"Plus he looks super hot in the kitchen. With his apron on and just  
the tiniest bit of flour on his nose." Sebastian finishes.

Kurt looks over at Sebastian who staring at him intently.

Sebastian leans in for a kiss but Kurt goes for his cheek instead.  
He's not sure why but he feels like if he starts kissing Sebastian right now  
that he may never stop.

"The next time we do this you should definitely bring some chocolate  
chip. Those were always my favorite," Blaine comment as he pours himself more wine.

Next time. Did Blaine really just say next time? Kurt was banking on  
this being a one time thing.

"Yeah babe. We can make them together. I'll put in the chocolate chips," Sebastian say happily.

"That sounds good," Kurt forces out with a fake smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Faking It Chapter 4_**

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kurt huffs the moment  
they're out of the building and back on the street.

"What?" Sebastian asks with genuine confusion.

"Agreeing to a next time and the 'Yeah babe. I'll put the chocolate  
chips in'," Kurt mocks Sebastian's tone of voice.

"Okay, A, I don't sound like that and B, I don't see the big deal. It's  
just a stupid dinner."

"Well it's a big deal for me okay." Kurt nearly shouts.

"Fine then why don't we just pretend breakup right now and I'll text  
Blaine and tell him it's off." Sebastian takes his phone out

Strangely that offer doesn't seem as appealing as it should and Kurt  
doesn't quite know why.

"Maybe just one more dinner." He gives in " The model boy sure can cook."

"Hell yeah he can," Sebastian agrees. "I mean if I was a woman I probably would've taken some of that food home in my purse."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt chuckles.

"So do you, um, want me to walk you home or are you good alone?" Sebastian asks almost bashfully.

Kurt's been alone for so long now that it's like second nature to him.  
But he has to admit that having Sebastian around tonight felt nice. Kurt was really  
starting to forget just how good it felt to have another person by his side. But he has to remind himself that Sebastian isn't his real boyfriend.  
He's still just a relative stranger pretending to be his boyfriend.

Kurt shakes his head. "No I'm good alone. But I'll you soon. Next Friday."

The slightest hint of a frown passes Sebastian's face before he nods.  
"Yeah next Friday."

They exchange a parting wave before turning and walking in opposite  
directions.

* * *

On Monday Kurt skips his lunch to work on the hems for the male line.

He asked Carrie his receptionist to send down the first model. The  
always impressive Jared. He's always fun to ogle while Kurt works.

"Okay Jared I hope you're ready to strip down to your drawers," Kurt  
says playfully as he walks into his studio, smoothie in hand.

"Oh, I was born ready baby," A voice from behind Kurt purrs as a pair  
of hands grabs him around the waist.

Kurt yelps and his cup goes flying to the ground. He turns around to  
see his offender and is surprised by who he finds.

"Sebastian you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing  
here? Are you stalking me now?"

"No I just decided that you were right and that we should get to know  
each other at least a little bit before Friday. So we don't have any  
mishaps."

"Okay," Kurt muses wearily. " It's kind of weird that you decided to start while I was at  
work but whatever. How did you find out where I work anyways?"

"Oh, well gee Kurt, you know there's his new fangled thing they have  
called the Internet. You should really check it out sometime." Sebastian finishes sarcastically.

"Well you know, if you had taken my whole 'get to know each other' thing  
seriously last time you could've avoided cyber stalking me." Kurt quips back.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Sebastian jokes

"So what did you do with my model. Is he roped and tied somewhere?" Kurt asks seriously.

"Mmm... Talking about bondage already. You're definitely my kind of fake  
boyfriend." Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Actually I just distracted him with something shiny. Threw  
it right into the street and then BAM. He didn't even see it coming."

Kurt glances sideways at him.

Sebastian throws his hands up defensively. "Okay fine. I bribed the cute brunette girl with the big rack to  
seduce him."

Kurt smacks him on the chest. "Brady is my assistant not a call girl and she is not supposed to  
sleep with any of the models."

"I didn't tell her to fuck him. I just said to seduce him and we both  
know that seduction has many levels." Sebastian voice drops at the end of his sentence as he steps a little closer to Kurt.

Their eyes lock and there's a palpable heat between them before Kurt  
turns away, walking towards his desk to get a towel for the dropped  
smoothie.

Sebastian drops down beside the spill.  
"You know I'll clean this up and get you a new one if you'd like."

"Nah it's fine really." Kurt cleans the spill quickly and tosses the  
towel away.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Kurt asks casually.

"Well um what exactly do you do here?"  
Sebastian looks around the studio.

"You mean the fancy Internet didn't tell you that?" Kurt retorts sarcastically.

"It said you were the junior runway executive. I have no idea what  
that means."

"It just means I'm in charge of the things that go down the runway,  
but I still have to answers to the three people above me."

"Still that's pretty bad ass," Sebastian compliments.

"Well thank you." Kurt smiles. "I think so too. So are you really an actor or were you just joking at dinner."

"No, I really am. But not movies or T.V. I'm a Broadway man."

Kurt shoots him a shocked expression. "Really? No offence but you don't really strike me as a Broadway guy."

"Well that's where you're wrong. Two years ago I was in the traveling  
production of _Wicked_ and since then I've been in three off-Broadway  
plays."

"Oh no way," Kurt squeals. "I've seen _Wicked_ three times. Was your part big? Maybe I saw you and didn't even know it.

"You probably couldn't have picked me out. For the first year I was just a background student. The second year I was Fiyero's understudy. But I never got to play him in New York. Just a few times in a few of the smaller towns." Sebastian plays it off like it's nothing.

"That's so cool." Kurt swoons like a fangirl. "I've never met anyone who was actually on Broadway before. So what do you do when you're not acting?"

"I stalk my fake boyfriend at work," Sebastian chuckles. "Actually I don't do much. I'm a trust fund baby, so I don't have to work."

"Don't you ever get bored?"

"Yes. All the time which is why I'm here.  
Do you want to have lunch with me? I feel like this conversation would  
be better over spicy tuna rolls." Sebastian hints.

"So your favorite food really is sushi?"

"Yeah I wasn't bullshitting on that one. So you wanna go?" Sebastian sounds so optimistic. Is this a date he's asking Kurt on or  
is it just lunch? Kurt's so out of practice with all this he's not  
sure what it is but he does know one thing for sure. He has no time right now to sort that question out.

"I'm sorry I can't." Kurt frowns. "I really need to put the final hems on these  
pieces but I do really want us to talk. I don't want a repeat  
of Friday so why don't we meet tomorrow around noon at Rockin' Sushi in  
the village. It's my favorite."

"Is your favorite food sushi too?" Sebastian asks hopefully.

"Yes." Kurt nods. " I'm a sucker for the Salmon Skin roll."

"See now we know something about each other. I'll see you tomorrow  
Kurt."

"Bye Sebastian."

They wave politely at each other before Kurt watches him leave.

* * *

On Friday Kurt takes an early lunch and arrives at the sushi place ten  
minutes early. Sebastian isn't there yet so Kurt waits on the long bench  
inside.

25 minutes later Sebastian finally arrives. He looks handsome as  
always but his normally put together ensemble is a bit disheveled.

" You're late," Kurt huffs.

" Sorry I got held up at the bank but I'm here now so let's eat." Sebastian continues past him and heads to the desk to tell the hostess they're ready to sit.

She leads them to a table and Sebastian immediately orders a  
large sake.

" It's not even one o'clock yet."  
Kurt points out.

" Well like they always say it's 5 o'clock somewhere."  
Sebastian smiles. He has such a charming smile it's hard not to smile  
back at.

Sebastian sits back in his chair and crosses his arms behind his head.  
" So tell me everything."

Kurt's a bit taken aback by the fact that Sebastian is just jumping right in but he seems to be that type." Oh um well okay. You already know my name. Kurt Eliz-"

Kurt stops mid sentence. It's not his formal middle name. He doesn't  
have one of those, but since he's mothers death he always just said  
it. As a way to keep her memory around.

" Something wrong?" Sebastian asks.

" No. It's just my middle name is one I gave to myself a long time  
ago. I don't sign it to anything. It's just more of a personal thing."

" Well what is it?" Sebastian baits.

" It's Elizabeth," Kurt whispers.

" Because you're such a fan of the queen?" Sebastian says seriously.

Kurt chuckles softly. " Well I am but no actually it was my mom's  
name. I mean it still is her name she's just not around anymore."

" Oh, I'm sorry." Sebastian frowns.  
" So you're Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. That suits you well."

" Hey watch it Smythe." Kurt playfully threatens.

" So what else?" Sebastian's eyes widen in curiosity.

" Well I still have my dad. His name is Burt and he's a mechanic," Kurt answers like he's in an interview.

Sebastian rest his chin on his hand. " So where did you grow up?"

Kurt laughs.

" Something funny about where you grew up?" Sebastian's voice is filled with confusion.

" No it's just for a guy who wasn't curious at all before you  
certainly seem interested now," Kurt giggles again.

" Yeah well your ex seems gung ho on becoming your new bff so I'm  
guessing we're really gonna need to cover our asses next time. Or your  
know I could just cover your ass completely and leave mine wide open." Sebastian winks.

Kurt rolls his eyes." How do you manage to make everything sexual?"

Sebastian shrugs.  
" It's a gift. Now why don't we order and then you can go back to  
pumping me," he pauses for a long while. "With information that is," he finishes with a devilish grin

Kurt shakes his head. " That's a terrible gift."

" I beg to differ." Sebastian winks.

They order and are surprised to find that they like almost all the same  
stuff. Right after their seaweed salads arrive Sebastian goes back to  
the third degree.

" So you grew up in?"

" Ohio," Kurt giggles.

Sebastian shakes his head in disbelief. " No way."

" Yeah. Why?"

" I grew up there too," Sebastian says as be bits into his hand roll.

Kurt's shocked. What are the chances of that?  
" Really? What part?"

" Westerville."

Kurt nearly chokes on his salad. " No way. I went to high school in Westerville."

" You went to Dalton." Sebastian states with a smirk.

Kurt is kinda spooked. " How did you know that?"

Sebastian eyes him up and down. " Well you have all boys school written all over you." Plus I almost went there myself."

" So why didn't you?" Kurt asks quickly. His curiosity peaked the way it always seems to be around Sebastian.

Sebastian takes another bite of his roll. " Well I was all enrolled to start my freshman year but things kinda fell through at the last minute."

" Why?" Kurt baits further.

" I was caught on my knees in the headmaster's office," Sebastian says  
casually as if it's no big deal.

This time Kurt really does Sebastian guy is just full of surprises.

" Head masters Stevens was gay?" Kurt wheezes out.

" No." Sebastian grins wickedly. " But I could certainly see why they  
called him HEAD master."

" Why would you do something like that?" Kurt tries to keep the  
judgment out of his voice but it's no use.

Again Sebastian just shrugs. " Look don't get me wrong. The idea of being at school with 500 guys all day sounded like heaven but I just didn't want to go to some  
preppy hell. So I had to think of a way to get out of it and when I  
laid eyes on the head master I knew the perfect way. His secretary  
caught us and I was banned from ever attending the school. Then my  
parents sent me off to Paris to go to boarding school."

" So I guess you didn't quite escape the preppy hell," Kurt states matter-of-factly.

" Nah but school there was much better than here. Nobody over there  
gave me shit about being gay."

" They wouldn't have at Dalton either. That's where Blaine and I met."  
Kurt smiles fondly to himself at the memory of running down the Dalton  
hallway with Blaine as his guide. It feels like just yesterday but  
still somehow steeped in history. So much has change since then.

Sebastian frowns. " Well now I'm bummed I didn't go. I would've liked to see that. But I  
guess everything works out for a reason right?"

" Right." Kurt nods sadly.

" You sure you don't want a drink now?"  
Sebastian pushes his sake across the table.

Kurt waves him off. " No I'm good really. I just haven't thought about high school in  
awhile."

" Well I could take your mind off it. How about I drop my napkin under  
the table." Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt's eyes  
pop.

" Sebastian could you please keep it G rated. I eat at this place all  
the time," he hisses.

" Sorry it's just you seemed upset and I know that whenever I'm upset  
a good blow job always takes my mind right off it."

" Haven't you ever heard of talking?"

" Why talk when we can put our mouths to such better uses?" Sebastian licks his lips.

" I highly doubt sex would make me feel any better right now," Kurt deadpans

" That's because you've never had it with me," Sebastian smirks.

Kurt puts his head in his hand. " God I swear. How could one person be so cocky?"

Sebastian's smile widens. " I prefer confident and I'm just going off what the boys tell me. Why  
just this afternoon I fucked my hot bank teller and he told me I was  
the best he'd ever had."

Kurt's mouth gaped open in shock. " That's why you were late meeting me here?"

Sebastian nods. " Yup and it felt good. I've been trying to nail that guy for weeks."

Now Kurt is... Well he doesn't even know what he is bit he knows it  
not happy.

What the hell has he gotten himself into? He knows that talking to  
somebody who's as nonchalant about sex as Sebastian is will start  
messing with his mind and bring up old issues. The ones he really  
doesn't feel like facing right now.

" I-I," he stammers. He wants to say something mean but Sebastian  
doesn't deserve that. He's just being himself and Kurt's knows this.  
From the very first time they met Sebastian made no move to hide his  
straightforward personality.

Finally he decides the best thing to do is just leave before he says  
something he can't take back. Something that wouldn't even be directed  
at Sebastian but at the sorted men of his past.

" I have to go."  
Kurt pushes back from the table and throws a wad of cash down  
before walking briskly towards the door.

Sebastian looks around in confusion before throwing his own money  
and getting up after him.

Kurt's already out the door and halfway down the block when Sebastian  
spots him.

" Hey Kurt wait- stop," Sebastian shouts.

Kurt turns around and now they're face to face. " Sebastian look maybe this was all a bad idea."

" Why? Sebastian asks in genuine confusion. " I thought we were having a good lunch and then you just left. Was it something I said?"

Kurt frowns. " No it's just me. I don't think I'm ready for this."

" For what? We're not even really dating," Sebastian laughs.

That's when Kurt realizes just how dramatic he's really being.  
" You're right. I'm just- it's been a long time and I..."

Sebastian takes a tentative step towards Kurt. " You're thinking too much about all this Kurt. Maybe the whole  
getting to know you lunch was too early and we should just stick to  
grouping each other whenever Blaine's around."

Kurt chuckles softly. All this talk and Sebastian's still just the same.

But maybe he has a point, maybe Kurt should just roll with all this  
until it's over. What's the worst that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day Kurt gets a text from Blaine.

_**I so enjoyed seeing you last week. I really hope the four of us can**_  
_**get together again really soon.**_

Kurt isn't sure how to respond. He's sort of been flung back into this  
whole friends with the ex thing and that added to the fake boyfriend  
thing feels like pure it would be rude not to respond to Blaine. He doesn't want to be that kind of ex, so he text back.

**I enjoyed it too. We should do it again very soon.**

Blaine text back within five minutes.

_**Great. I was hoping you'd say that because Lucas and I are always**_  
_**looking for couples to hang out with. How about we do a movie tomorrow**_  
_**night? I think the Film Forum is playing All about Eve.**_

Blaine knows for a fact that Kurt can't say no to a good old movie.  
That and junior mints are is two biggest guilty pleasures.

**Sounds good. We'll meet you there at 8.**

Kurt quickly text Sebastian

**Do you like old movies?**

* * *

"So what's this movie about again?"  
Sebastian asks for the third time since they left Kurt's place.

" I already told you twice. Now that doesn't matter. All that matters  
is that you order me junior mints."

" Wow you're a cheap date," Sebastian laughs.

" Um thanks I guess." Kurt says back.

They continue their walk and when Sebastian spots Blaine and pretty  
boy in the crowd he immediately grabs a hold of Kurt's hand.

Sebastian's palm is a bit rough (he must not moisturize) and firm in  
Kurt's own.  
But if it's one thing Kurt misses about being in a relationship it's the  
hand holding. He's always viewed it as a small way of letting the  
person you're with know you always want to be near them and connected  
to them in some way. He and Blaine would do it every chance they got.

When Blaine see the pair he waves and smiles then takes Lucas's hand  
to lead him over.

" Hey guys. I'm so glad you could make it. I know how much Kurt likes  
the classics so I thought this would be perfect."

Blaine conveniently leaves out that he and Kurt used to go here at  
least once a week for date night.

" So shall we." Blaine walks up to the ticket counter. " Four please."

" That will be 28 dollars," the women behind the glass says into the microphone.

" Hey Blaine I've got this." Sebastian steps up as his free hand reaches  
for his wallet.

" But I invited you guys out," Blaine counter as he also reaches for  
his wallet.

" Yes but you guys did dinner the last time we hung out. So it's only  
natural that I get this. I'll let you get the next one I promise." Sebastian winks.

Kurt nearly wants to jump out of his skin. There it is, another offer  
for a next time. Why is Sebastian doing this to him?

Sebastian steps up fully to the counter and hand over his credit card.

" Oh wow. You have an American express black card," Lucas remarks in awe.  
" I thought only like celebrities and the real housewives had those."

" Yeah it's no big deal," Sebastian laughs it off as the four of them  
head inside.

Blaine and Lucas walk towards the theater as Sebastian pulls Kurt  
towers the concession stand.

" I'm buying the treats if you guys want anything," Sebastian informs  
Blaine and Lucas who have followed them to the line. " I have to buy  
some sweets for my sweetie," he sing-songs before kissing Kurt on the  
cheek. " So do you guys want anything?"

" Sure". Blaine nods before looking at Lucas.  
"We can share a box of goobers. Right honey?"

" No Blaine you know I can't eat candy this week. I'm on a strict no  
sugar diet." Lucas snaps.

" Oh yeah I forgot." Blaine frowns.  
" Lucas has a calendar shoot on Friday."

" Wow that's a lot of willpower you have man." Sebastian pats Lucas  
on the shoulder. " I could never go a week without sugar. Especially  
not around this one." He nudges Kurt's hip.  
" In fact there was this one time that we melted chocolate and took it  
into the bedroo-ahh,"  
Sebastian groans as Kurt elbows him in the stomach.

" You're over sharing babe," Kurt grit out with fake cheer.

" Sorry," Sebastian giggles.

Their next in line and Sebastian steps up to the counter, drumming his  
fingers over it a few times before saying,  
" Um I'll have a box of junior mints and a large diet coke please."

Kurt looks over at him with a pleased smile. He got the drink order  
right without even asking. Now that's impressive.

Since it's a Sunday the theater isn't too crowded and they find four  
seat right in the middle.

Before the movie even starts Lucas cuddles up close to Blaine and puts  
his head on his shoulder.

" I think we can do better than that," Sebastian whispers closely in  
Kurt's ear as Kurt tries to ignore the way it makes his spin tingle.

" It's not a competition," Kurt whispers back.

" Yeah right," Sebastian scoffs before throwing his arm around Kurt's  
shoulder and pulling him close until his back is resting half on  
Sebastian's chest.

He opens the box of junior mints then plucks one out of the box and  
feeds it to Kurt. His slightly calloused fingertips grazing ever so  
softly across Kurt's bottom lip as he does so.

" Don't you think you're laying it on kind of thick?" Kurt giggles in  
a low whisper.

" Nonsense. I'm a professional remember?"

Just then the movie starts and the two end their whispered conversation.

Kurt watches Betty Davis on screen in delight, mouthing along  
perfectly to most of the dialogue.

But as much as he's enjoying himself he can't help but steal glances  
over at Blaine and Lucas as they cuddle close. It's the exact same  
position that he and Blaine would sit in when they went to the movies.

Expect they always ordered a large popcorn and would feed each other  
pieces whenever someone one on screen said a specific word that one  
of them had picked out earlier in the evening.

It was a game Blaine had invented. He called it the popcorn  
drinking game. Which Kurt always made fun of because there was no  
drinking involved. He always loved that game.

Just as his eyes dart back to the screen Sebastian's grip around him  
tightens until his nose is buried in Kurt's hair.

It smells really good, like apples and honey that Sebastian can't  
resist taking an extra large whiff of it.

Kurt can't help but relax into the hold Sebastian has him in. His  
chest is solid yet surprisingly comfortable and he's smells  
scrumptious. Not like he did last time they were this close. He's  
smells more natural this time and less like something from a bottle.

Kurt's favorite part of the movies about to come when he hears the  
very distinct sound of kissing coming from beside him.

He's in total shock, because as much as he and Blaine used to cuddle  
during movie they never, ever kissed. They both agreed that it was  
tacky and juvenile to kiss in public like that.

But now here Blaine sits, playing tonsil hockey with his hot man candy  
in a half filled movie theater.

Sebastian feels Kurt's body tense up in his arms and he rubs his bicep  
in concern. " Hey are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

" You sure you don't need me to kiss it better? Sebastian asks right  
before his lips press to the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes unintentionally close at the move. Sebastian's lips just  
feel so right on his skin, like they're meant to be there. But he soon  
catches himself and they pop back open.

" Sebastian stop it that tickles," he giggles in a low playful voice  
before Sebastian's lips freeze.

" Okay fine. No more kisses, but how about a little shoulder massage?"

Sebastian loosens his grip before his hands move up to Kurt's shoulders.

He kneads them both gently between his fingertips and Kurt is  
mortified when he let's a louder than expected moan fall out of his  
lips.

He covers his mouth over with his hand and thanks heaven that the room  
is dark so that nobody can see him blush.

Sebastian pulls him closer again until his mouth his resting right at  
Kurt's ear. " Well if I had known you moan like that when someone messages you I  
would've started doing it a long time ago," he jokes.

" Don't flatter yourself stud. I'm just tense is all."

It's not a completely lie. Kurt is pretty tense. Between work and this  
new pretend life he has to keep up on. How could he not be?

Sebastian continues his rubbing as the movie plays on and Kurt tries his best  
to focus on it instead of Sebastian's capable hands.

It definitely helps to take his mind on Blaine and model boy still  
attached at the lips beside him.

Then before he knows it the movies over and the lights in the theater  
come back on.

Sebastian's hands immediately drop from Kurt's shoulder and move to his  
waist where he lifts Kurt effortlessly out of his seat.

He takes Kurt's free right hand and begins to walk out of the theater  
as Blaine and Lucas follow.

" That was a good movie," Lucas comments as they make their way outside.

" I don't know how you managed to see any of it with this guys tongue  
down you throat." Sebastian smacks Blaine on the shoulder as Kurt laughs under his  
breath.

" Well this was fun boys but we really must be going. I gotta get this  
one into bed so he's not late for work." Sebastian slings his arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him closer.

" So you two live together then?" Blaine asks.

Kurt and Sebastian lock eyes for a split second before saying " NO" in  
unison.

" We just do a lot of sleepovers." Sebastian interjects. "But who knows maybe one day. Right  
baby?"

" Right," Kurt answers shakily.

The last person Kurt trusted enough to live with him broke his heart  
so he's pretty sure it will never happen again.

" Well we should really go but this was...Fun," Kurt finish  
carefully.

Fun is the understatement of the year but figuring out how talented  
Sebastian is with his hands wasn't half bad.

" So we'll do this again next week  
then. Right?" Blaine asks hopefully.

" Yeah sure," Sebastian answers without hesitation and now all Kurt  
wants to do his strangle him with his own strong capable hands.

He pulls Sebastian away roughly before he can say anymore and they  
walk down the street hand in hand until they round the corner and Kurt  
yanks his out of Sebastian's grip.

Kurt looks to Sebastian with a glare but he refuses to meet Kurt's  
eyes fully. He knows what he's done and how stupid it was.

" You don't have to give me that look okay. I just said the first  
thing that came to my mind," he defends his action weakly.

Kurt just shakes his head.  
" You're so hopeless and you will pay for this."

" What do you want? I'll buy you anything."

" What I want is to not keep hanging out with my ex."

" Yeah but then you'd have to give me up too. You wouldn't want that,  
would you?" Sebastian fake pouts before getting close to Kurt and  
making loud kissing noises in his ear.

" Stop that." Kurt pushes him away.  
" And stop following me home. I told you I don't need an escort."

" Oh well I was hoping we could finish my rub down at your place but I  
guess you're not interested."

They both stop and share a brief fleeting glance before Kurt looks away.

" Nope," he giggles as he continues walking.

" Oh you are such a liar," Sebastian calls after him.

" Goodnight Sebastian," Kurt says without looking back. " Thanks for  
the movie and the mints," he adds.

It's still early when Kurt climbs into bed but it feels good to  
finally lay down.

Not half as good as his mini massage but he can't bring himself to  
focus on that. His eyelids droop heavily and he's out in no time

Moment's later his eyes open back up at a rustling sound. It's takes a few blinks for his vision to clear but when it does his eyes pop as he spots Sebastian at the foot of his bed.  
He has a large bottle of massage oil in his hand and a smug smile on his face.  
Without a word he slithers up the bed and removes Kurt's shirt in one swift motion, tossing it swiftly over his head. Kurt barely has time to process anything as Sebastian urges him to roll over then straddles his shirtless back. Cold drops of liquid hit Kurt's rapidly heating skin and then Sebastian begins to skillfully rub the oil in.

It feels so out of this world that Kurt howls shamelessly loud. Since they're all alone now Kurt makes no move to cover it this time. In fact he continues to writhe and moan  
as Sebastian works his body over like dough.

Finally, after minutes of slow, sensual strokes Kurt can't take how pent up he is from being rubbed down and he turns so that he and Sebastian are face to face. Sebastian's deep,  
sparkling green eyes boring right into Kurt blue ones.

Without hesitation Sebastian leans down so that their noses rub together  
and just when he's about to press their lips together Kurt wakes up  
with a start.

He's panting heavily and has a mess in his boxers. Clearly where his conscious mind is strong his subconscious one is weak.

Because now he's totally screwed and he knows it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Faking It Chapter 6**_

Because of his almost sex dream Kurt decides it's best to not text Sebastian until absolutely necessary but soon it becomes clear that Blaine and Lucas have lots of free time because not three days after their movie date, Blaine text Sebastian and he calls Kurt.

Kurt's just tracing in his studio when his cell rings.

For a brief moment he thinks about avoiding it but he's sure if he does Sebastian will probably show up. Plus he knows he's being immature. It was just a silly dream. It didn't mean anything.

The fact is Sebastian is cute and charming and Kurt is a red-blooded, gay man. It's only natural that he would feel something. He just never imagined it would be that much of something.

Finally after the fourth ring Kurt reaches for it. "Hello."

"Were you jerking off?" Sebastian asks seriously.

"Well hello to you, too, Sebastian," Kurt deadpans.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I was not doing that. Why would you ask?"

"It took you four rings to answer."

"I was tracing," Kurt says with an exasperated huff.

"Oh, so you're at work?"

"Yes. Some of us do that, you know," Kurt sasses.

"Hey I work," Sebastian counters. "In fact I just had a meeting with my agent and she set up a bunch of auditions."

"Did you just call me to brag?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

"No. I called because your stalker ex is obsessed with us. This time he wants to play miniature golf."

"And let me guess, you said yes," Kurt quips with an eye roll even though Sebastian isn't around to see it.

"Don't roll your eyes Hummel," Sebastian laughs back and Kurt nearly drops the phone.

"How did you know that? You didn't put a camera in my studio, did you?"

"Maybe," Sebastian purrs. "Now why don't you strip and give me a little show."

"You're not funny."

"And you're too predictable. An eye roll, really Kurt?"

"I told you on Sunday that I wanted this to be over."

"Yeah, but this time Blainey-Boo is paying remember? So it's a free date and a chance to watch me kick ass. I'm the mini golf master," Sebastian boasts.

"Why do you even need anything for free Mr. Black Card?" Kurt giggles.

"Oh so you like that do you? Does it turn you on?" Sebastian purrs.

"In your wildest dreams," Kurt answers sarcastically even though it was technically in his dreams that he was turned on, and by a lot more than Sebastian's credit card.

Then Sebastian surprisingly changes the subject to something non-sex related.

"You know, I was thinking we could meet up at my place this time. Since you haven't been here yet."

Kurt pauses. The idea of being in Sebastian's place and out of his element leaves him with an uneasy feeling but he knows he can't keep putting it off forever.

"Um, sure. That sounds fine. Just text me the address."

"Great," Sebastian says cheerfully. "I'll see you tonight."

When Kurt first gets the address he's sure he's read it wrong, but it's definitely right.

Sebastian lives on Park Ave. The epitome of New York real estate and to top it off he lives in the Reed building, one of the most exclusive complexes in Manhattan. He must really be loaded.

Kurt steps gingerly up to the large glass doors. A large stoic man in a sharp suit is standing off to the side.

Even in his designer clothes, Kurt still feels kind of out of place just standing in front of the posh building.

"Can I help you sir?" The door man asks in a deep intimidating voice.

Kurt swallows nervously. " Um yes. I'm here to pick up Sebastian Smythe."

Without a word the doorman walks over to the podium and his eyes scan over a clip board.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" he ask gruffly.

"Yes," Kurt answers quickly.

"Do you mind if I see some ID?"

"Um. Sure," Kurt says in confusion before reaching for his wallet and pulling out his ID.

The doorman looks down at it then nods. "Very good sir. You may go in."

A loud buzzing sound rings out before Kurt pulls open the heavy glass door.

The lobby is very well decorated to Kurt's high standards. This has always been the kind of New York life he envisioned for himself but that sadly fell a little short.

He continues towards the elevators and even they are swanky on the inside.

The building is also tall. 35 stories tall to be exact and Sebastian lives all the way up on the 23rd floor.

After an impeccably smooth ride up the bell dings at 23. Kurt steps out and walks the long hall to apartment 23F.

He knocks swiftly and within a minute the door is opening and Kurt instantly covers his eyes as Sebastian appears in just boxer briefs and an open button up with nothing on underneath.

"Hey. You're a little early," Sebastian muses casually, as if he's not standing in the doorway half naked.

"No. You said five." Kurt tries not to blush with embarrassment as he stares up at the ceiling.

"I said five thirty but it's fine really. Plus you don't have to be so bashful. It's nothing you haven't seen before. Now come on in. I'm almost ready."

Sebastian walks away from the door and Kurt takes a deep breath, making sure to keep his eyes straight forward as he steps fully into the apartment.

Said eyes widening as he take in the entire place. It's designed flawlessly, like something straight out Architecture Digest.

"You don't have to look SO surprised you know," Sebastian laughs from behind Kurt.

Kurt spins around quickly, still making sure to keep his eyes up. "I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this. I figured there would be a rotating leopard bed and a baby oil dispenser on the wall."

"Oh well both of those are back in the bedroom." Sebastian points back over his shoulder. "You wanna go test them out? We could skip mini golf."

"But I thought you were the master."

"Well I'm good at a plethora of things," Sebastian purrs seductively as he takes a step forward.

Kurt heart speeds up to twice its normal rate and he instantly begins to sweat. Maybe this really was a bad idea.

"I think it's too late to cancel now," Kurt says with a playfully giggle.

He's trying desperately not to let his nerves show but unlike Sebastian he's not a very good actor.

"You're right. Can't leave Pretty and Preppy waiting. Now, what do you think about this shirt." Sebastian tugs the sides of his button up and Kurt's eyes involuntarily drop down.

Sebastian's torso is rather impressive. For as tall and skinny as he appears to be, he's certainly not lacking in the ab and peck department. In fact the muscles are so defined that Kurt can't stop thinking about what they would feel like under his fingertips.

"You think I should change? Don't you?" Sebastian chuckles and breaks Kurt from his daydreaming.

"Hmm. What?"

"Change my shirt?" Sebastian asks.

The truth is Kurt hadn't even looked at the shirt in question yet. He gives it a once over then shakes his head. "No. It's nice. You should leave it on."

"Yeah but see I also have this blue one." Sebastian steps over to the back of the couch and in the blink of an eye he's completely out of his current shirt and his equally buff arms are on full display.

Like his stomach and chest, they're big and impressive. No wonder it felt so good when Sebastian held him in the movie theater.

Sebastian slips the blue shirt on and gives a little pose. "I think this ones better. Now I just need to go grab my pants and we can go."

He leaves the room and since Kurt's already been leering he figures one more time won't hurt and he glances briefly at Sebastian's perfectly rounded ass as it walks away.

Then he sits heavily on the large couch, fanning himself until Sebastian comes back out, fully dressed this time.

"You ready to go?" He ask with a smile.

Kurt hops up and follows him out the door.

The Putt-Putt Palace is a place Kurt's only ever heard of but never been to.

Any kind of sports activity was off limits to him, even mini golf. The only exception being the very brief and fleeting football game in high school.

Sebastian on the other hand is stoked. Sports are the thing he considered himself best at, aside from sex of course.

When they arrive Blaine and Lucas are already there with putters and golf balls.

Kurt has been totally dreading this. He's about to make a total ass of himself and knowing his luck, Blaine's model boyfriend is going to be great at it.

"You know Kurt I'm surprised you agreed to this place. You always protested whenever I used to suggest it," Blaine muses as they all walk towards the course.

"He's doing it for me," Sebastian boast as he puts his arm around Kurt's shoulder." He knows how much I love mini golf. But don't worry he'll be rewarded very handsomely later. When we go back to my place." Sebastian kisses Kurt's temple and he blushes red at the implication.

Blaine just gave them both a surprised stare before he continues walking until he's beside Lucas again.

Lucas putts first and, just as Kurt suspected, he makes it look effortless. Blaine goes next, followed by Sebastian who sinks a perfect hole in one on his first try.

Kurt steps up and places his ball down. He pulls his putter back then smacks the ball much too hard, causing it to bounce off the walls before ending up several feet away from the hole.

After five failed attempts he finally gets it in but sadly things continue on like that for the next six holes.

Finally when they arrive at the windmill, Sebastian can't sit idol by anymore. He's having the perfect game so far and he wants Kurt to start feeling that too.

So when Kurt goes to take his turn again Sebastian steps in. "Here babe. Why don't I help you this time?"

Kurt's breath catches when Sebastian's warm body presses up closely behind him. His strong arms and magic hands cover Kurt's completely.

"Now just relax your shoulders," Sebastian breathes into his neck. His close, warm breath smells of fresh peppermint.

"And your hips." Sebastian's hand caresses Kurt's right hip and it instantly relaxes.

"Good. Now bring your putter back just a little." His hands cup gently over Kurt's as he guides them back carefully. Again, the slightly calloused texture makes Kurt feel tingly inside.

"Now putt." Sebastian instructs as their connect hands swing forward, hitting the ball just right. He continues to hold on tightly to Kurt's body as they watch it glide smoothly up the ramp to the windmill and then drop in effortlessly.

Kurt's so overcome with excitement that before he can really process his actions he turns around and throws himself into Sebastian's waiting arms.

Sebastian immediately hugs him back tightly, even lifting him slightly off his feet. It's been so long since Kurt's been bear hugged like this that he can't resist burying his face in Sebastian's neck. The smell just the same as it had been at the movies, natural and delicious.

It's not until Kurt hears Blaine and Lucas clapping behind them that he remembers they're there at all.

He pulls away from Sebastian's neck and their eyes met for a brief moment before Sebastian sets him back down on his feet.

"See I knew you could do it babe." Sebastian turns away and smoothes down the front of his shirt.

"Um...Yeah." Kurt nods. "Thanks."

After that the rest of the game is played out. Kurt doesn't make any more shots but Sebastian gets a perfect score and is rewarded with a free soda which he happily shares with Kurt.

Kurt doesn't want to make the rest of the night awkward but that hug left him with a strange, indescribable feeling that he now can't seem to shake.

All of Sebastian's previous advances had been a kind of show for Blaine's benefit. But that hug was different. More of a genuine act of affection than a joke.

Kurt not sure what to make of it but he knows now is not the time or place to be sorting it out. So instead he just goes on acting as normal as possible, even going as far as sharing a plate of nachos with his fake boyfriend.

"So Sebastian you said you were an actor. That's cool," Lucas comments as he sips on a glass of ice water. This guy really never let's up when it comes to his diet. Kurt knows it's petty but it feels kind good to be eating junk food in front of him.

"Yeah. I mostly just do off-Broadway shows. But I had a meeting with my agent today and she said there's a production of Guys and Dolls that's looking for a male lead."

"Oh wow. Guys and Dolls that's one of Blaine's favorite musicals. Isn't it honey?" Lucas cuddles up to Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty good I guess," Blaine say coolly but not very convincingly.

"Well, if I get the lead I'll be sure to get you guys some tickets."

"That is so nice of you Sebastian. Isn't that nice Blaine?" Lucas smiles.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine answers half heartedly.

They continue on eating and when Kurt takes a particularly large chip covered in cheese he makes a total mess of himself.

Sebastian turns to him with a smile. "Here baby you got some cheese on the corner of your mouth."

The callous pad of Sebastian's thumb sweeps across the corner of Kurt's mouth before sliding it in past his lips.

Kurt tries to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at the action. He wasn't excepting Sebastian's skin to taste so sweet in his mouth. Sebastian's finger slides away and he goes back to eating.

"We should play skeeball," Blaine chimes in, causing Kurt to jump. He hadn't realized that he was still staring at Sebastian.

"That sounds fun," Sebastian grins before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up off the bench.

Twenty minutes later, after 15 games of skeeball Sebastian has racked up an impressive number of points.

Kurt watches in impressed awe as he sinks every single ball into the 100,000 point hole.

He wasn't lying. He really is good at a plethora of things and it makes Kurt wonder just what else he's good at. But he sweeps that thought away as quickly as it comes. He doesn't need ideas like that muddling his thoughts.

With all Sebastian's points comes tickets and it turns out he has just enough for a tiny stuffed fish that he of course gives to Kurt.

Since skeeball ended Blaine's had a kind of scowl on his face. After they step away from the prize counter he says a half-assed goodbye to the pair before pulling a waving Lucas out the door.

"I think I made him upset," Sebastian laughs as he and Kurt leave.

"No. Blaine's just used to being the only one that's good at things," Kurt remarks.

He still remembers what a pedestal he used to put Blaine on when that dated. It was hard not too. Blaine could sing like a angel, dance effortlessly, had charm for days and was top in his class at Dalton. It was probably why the breakup had been so hard on Kurt. He always figured such a perfect person like Blaine could never really hurt him. Boy had he been wrong.

Kurt worries briefly if Sebastian will be just the same but then he remembers that Sebastian has one fatal flaw. He's the most crass person Kurt's ever meet. It's like his brain's never matured past the age of fourteen.

They walk down the block back towards Sebastian's place and when Kurt's street came up he begins to veer off. He turns to Sebastian to say goodbye but he hadn't realized just how close they were and he ends up running smack dab into him instead.

"Oops, sorry." Kurt steps back and again their eyes locked in an piercing stare.

"Well goodbye." Kurt turns to leave in a hurry.

"Hey, wait," Sebastian calls back to him. "It's still kinda early and those nachos did nothing to fill me up. Do you maybe wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Hmm I don't know, I probably shouldn't be eating again this late."

"Oh come on Kurt. Don't go all supermodel Lucas on me with the whole, 'Oh I have a shoot Friday so I only eat celery sticks and water.'"

Sebastian does have a point. Kurt doesn't want to be that person. He still can't believe Blaine can even be with a person like that. Sure, Kurt's always been health conscious and tried to keep his figure in check but there were times- mostly after sex- where he and Blaine would just stay in bed all day

and pig out on a large, greasy pizza. Now Kurt wondered how often Blaine get's to do that with model boy around.

"There's this really great diner just up the street." Sebastian directs them towards said diner. It a cute place that looks straight out of the 50's.

They sit in a booth towards the back and not five minutes later an older woman arrives at the table.

"What can I get ya boys?" she ask as she taps the pad of paper in her hand with her pencil.

"We will have the double bacon cheeseburger and a cherry coke with chocolate ice cream and two straws please." Sebastian winks to the woman before handing her their menus.

She leaves with a smile as Kurt watches in shock.

"Hey that's not what I wanted. Why did you do that?" he snaps at Sebastian.

"Trust me, Kurt. I eat here all the time."

"Well I'm not some helpless damsel that you need to order for." Kurt pouts like a child.

"I didn't do it to offend you. I swear and I promise if you don't like it you can order whatever you want. You can order the whole damn menu if you'd like." Sebastian smiles brightly.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Kurt bits back with an eye roll.

"Well yeah. It impresses most guys. You're a tough crowd Kurt Hummel."

"So what is the deal with the black card anyways?"

"It was a Christmas gift from my dad."

Kurt's bemused expression must be clear on his face because Sebastian laughs at it. "What's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing," Kurt giggles. "It's just my father gave me a sweater for Christmas."

"Let's just say my dad's not very traditional when it comes to parenting. He tends to always go a bit over the top. But he means well," Sebastian finishes almost sadly.

It's kind of nice to hear him talk about his father like this. It makes Sebastian seem so much more relatable and not just some gorgeous, rich actor boy.

Just then the waitress returns with their food and drink. Sebastian cuts the huge burger down the middle and hands one half over to Kurt.

He takes a bite from the corner and is surprised to find that it is really good.

"Oh come on Kurt, you really gotta get your mouth around it," Sebastian prods. "Just pretend it's some hot guys cock."

Sebastian's visual makes Kurt nearly choke on the bite he's still chewing. He swallows quickly. "Must you be so vulgar while I'm trying to eat?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Sebastian shrugs before taking a rather large bite of his own half.

After a few more bites they both lean in at the same moment to take a sip of the soda.

The chocolate-cherry combo is so delicious that Kurt doesn't want to pull away. Not even when their eyes lock over the rim of the glass. Sebastian's are such a deep, piercing green that Kurt has never really taken the time to admire before.

Finally after what feels like eons, Sebastian stops drinking and Kurt blinks himself out of his haze.

"Um, that's really good," Kurt laughs unsteadily.

Sebastian nods in agreement "Yeah, it's my favorite."

Neither of them say much after that until the check comes and Kurt grabs for it.

"You don't have to do that." Sebastian tries to grab it but Kurt keeps it away.

"Oh, come on show off, just let me get this one." Kurt slips his cash in and hands it over to the waitress.

When the finally leave the diner it's much colder and Kurt shivers from the chill in the New York air.

"You should really button up," Sebastian laughs as he steps closer to Kurt and reaches for the top button on his coat, fastening it securely.

Kurt looks up at him in fascination and Sebastian takes a step closer. Their faces just an inch apart now and Kurt swallows loudly at the closeness.

"I-I should really go," Kurt babbles and Sebastian nods, stepping back fully so that they now feel worlds apart.

"Well this was fun. Thank you for paying."

"It's the least I could do for the man who won me a fish." Kurt pulls the tiny stuffed fish from his pocket.

"It's no problem Hummel. Next time I'll win you an even bigger one." Sebastian winks before turning to leave.

Kurt smiles to himself as he walks down the street. It's funny, because this time, the idea of a next time doesn't seem so bad to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Faking it Chapter 7**_

On Thursday night Kurt gets a call from Blaine but doesn't answer it.  
This week at work was draining enough without chatting with his ex, or  
having another awkward date night. So he just puts his cell back in  
his pocket and continues on down the crowded New York street. He can't  
wait to get home, slip into a nice hot bubble bath and have a large  
glass of red wine.

He just steps away from the front door of his building when his cell  
buzzes in his pocket. It's a text from Sebastian which Kurt assumes is  
probably about Blaine.

He slides the unlock bar and is surprised by the text he see's.

Come over to my place right now. It's urgent.

Kurt's in such a panic he doesn't even text back. He simply turns on  
his heal and takes off towards Park Ave.

Twenty minutes later he arrives and the large door man- who must  
remember him from last week- let's him right in without an ID check.

Kurt knocks frantically on Sebastian's door and after three knocks he  
answers.

Kurt's survey's his face and body and when he finds nothing visibly  
wrong with him he frowns. " What the emergency?"

" I never said emergency. I just said it was urgent," Sebastian  
giggles to an unamused Kurt who scowls at him before turning to leave.

But Sebastian catches his hand before he can take a step forward. "  
Wait Kurt it is urgent. You see I have this very expensive bottle of  
champagne and nobody to share it with." Sebastian flutters his  
eyelashes innocently and Kurt rolls his eyes.

" You mean you tricked me into coming over here so that you could get  
me drunk. Well no thank you." Kurt goes to storm away again but  
Sebastian keeps a firm grip on his hand and if Kurt wasn't so mad he  
would appreciate just how warm and uncharacteristically soft  
Sebastian's palm feels in his own.

" Not drunk, just comfortably buzzed," Sebastian counters.

"Don't you have any friend you could've called," Kurt snaps, still  
trying to step away.

"Well I thought you and I were friends," Sebastian remarks with hurt  
laced into his normally brass tone.

It's so genuine it makes most of Kurt's anger melt away and he sighs  
apathetically. "Okay fine, one drink that's all."

Sebastian's face brightens as he pulls Kurt into the apartment. He  
steers them towards the sofa then grabs the bottle off the coffee  
table and pours two glasses.

At Sebastian's urging they clink glasses before drinking. Kurt nearly  
giggling as the bubbles in the glass dance across his nose. This isn't  
very smart on his account because he knows from experience that  
champagne is not his drink. There's just something about all the fizz  
that goes straight to his head.

He can still remember the night of Finn and Rachel's wedding where he  
confiscated an entire bottle from the reception and downed it in the  
hotel room before proceeding to give Blaine a very sloppy strip show,  
lap dance that ended with him passing out on the floor.

Needless to say he never had champagne again until right now.

" So aren't you going to ask me why we're enjoy this fancy ass bottle  
of Champagne?" Sebastian say between sips.

" Um because you're trying to show off," Kurt giggles.

" No." Sebastian shoves him playfully.  
" It was a gift from my casting agent because you are looking at the  
new Sky Masterson."

Kurt gulps down his last sip before putting his glass down. " Oh my god you  
got the part. Congratulations."

Again without thinking Kurt pulls Sebastian in for a hug. Sebastian's  
so good at it Kurt gets lost for a moment but soon he finds his way  
back and pulls away.

" Well thanks Kurt," Sebastian smiles." I start rehearsals on Monday."

" So I guess that means you won't have anymore free time to bother  
me," Kurt jokes.

" Oh you love it when I bother you. Just admit it and we can go on  
with our lives."

" Never."

They each finish their drinks and when Sebastian goes to pour another  
Kurt's hand covers the top of his glass.  
" I probably shouldn't. This stuff goes straight to my head."

" Oh well in that case I should just give you the rest of the bottle."  
Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows and Kurt blushes.

" I swear you have the dirtiest one track mind on the planet."

" Come on Hummel what do you say we cap off my great day with some  
celebratory sex. That would one awesome cherry on top don't you  
think?" Sebastian scoots closer until their knees are pressed together.

Kurt breathing ceases and his pulse skyrockets. He wasn't prepared for  
this but if he's being really honest with himself he's not a hundred  
present against it. Sebastian's might be just what he needs to get  
himself out of his funk but is that a good reason to sleep with him  
and risk ruining all this? Kurt knows first hand just how much sex  
changes things.

Sebastian slowly licks his lips as he scoots closer and the sight is  
so alluring Kurt could care less how much this will change anything  
between them.

But just then, like a sign from the universe Kurt's phone buzzes in  
his pocket and he jumps, reaching in to retrieve it quickly.

It's Blaine again. Kurt decides again to not answer it but this time,  
much to Kurt's surprise Blaine leaves a voice mail.

Kurt looks back up at Sebastian who's now back in his original  
position on the couch, sipping on his drink.

Kurt dials his voice mail and presses the phone to his ear. It beeps  
and then Blaine's voice followers.

_"Hey Kurt. Guess I keep getting you at a bad time but I was just_  
_calling to invite you out for coffee. I would really like the two_  
_of us to get together. My treat of course. We haven't really gotten_  
_the chance to catch up. If you'd like to get together just call me_  
_back when you can. Bye." _The phone beeps again and Kurt hangs up.

"Blaine wants' to get together'." He says out loud. Not to Sebastian  
just to himself really.

"No surprise there," Sebastian chuckles.  
" What does he want to do now? Bowling?"

" No. He wants to get together with just me, for coffee."

" You're not going to go are you?" Sebastian says back quickly.

Kurt looks over at him in shock." Why wouldn't I go?"

" Because you can barely be around him while I'm there. What makes you  
think you could do it alone."

Kurt's insulted. Where the hell does Sebastian get off saying that to  
him. " Are you saying that I'm weak?"

" No Kurt I'm just going off what you've told me. Like that first day  
we meet. You said you weren't over him and each time we hang out with  
him you say you just want it to be over but clearly it's all bullshit."

" You know nothing about this Sebastian. Blaine and I were friends  
before we were anything else and I'm sure we could have that back."

" But why would you want it back Kurt? That guy broke your heart. I  
may still not know the details of it but I know he did. You don't need  
friends like that." Sebastian shouts.

" And I don't need your advice either. I'm a big boy and I can make my  
own decisions. I don't need you to make them for me." Kurt stands up  
in a huff and storms out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Logically he knows Sebastian's right but can't bring himself to take  
his advice. Blaine was his best friend for so long and then one day he  
just wasn't. Kurt never got the closer he was looking for. He knows  
that's what's keeping him in the rut he calls a life and maybe, just  
maybe coffee with Blaine will help to clear that up.

* * *

On Sunday Kurt gets dressed to meet Blaine at Steamy Joe's one of New  
York's millions of coffee shops.

He arrives at noon to find Blaine already there with two cups in front  
of him. They share a semi awkward hug and then Kurt sits.

"I got a little ahead of myself and ordered for you. I hope you still  
like non-fat mocha." Blaine slides the cup across the table to Kurt  
and he smiles.

"Thanks. That is still my order."

" So I'm glad you could come. The double dates have been nice and all  
but I've really wanted to see just you. I hope Sebastian didn't have a  
problem with it."

Kurt's mind flashes back to their fight and then he shakes his head.  
"No he was fine. How was Lucas?"

" Encouraging. He really likes you. He always says he can see why I  
was with you," Blaine chuckles.

It's funny because Kurt still can't see how Blaine can be with someone  
like Lucas.

" Look Kurt I don't want things to be awkward between us. We were  
best friends for so long and I really do miss that. I firmly believe  
ex's can be friends if they work at it."

" I think that too," Kurt nods.  
" I just-just..." he trails off. The words are right on the tip of  
his tongue but he can't dare say them.

Why did you leave me for him?

Even during the thick of the breakup Kurt couldn't bring himself to  
ask Blaine that question because deep down he didn't really want to  
answer. He was more intent on just blaming himself. It was easier that  
way. But now that had gotten him here. To the point where he couldn't  
trust anybody out if fear that it would fall apart. Now he was even  
pushing Sebastian, the first real person he had meet in a long time,  
away.

" Kurt are you sure you're okay with this?"

" Yeah I'm fine. I've missed this too. It reminds me of when we used  
to have coffee at the Lima bean after warbles practice."

" Yeah. Whoever would've thought that we'd be in having it in New York  
City."

" It was always our dream," Kurt remarks sadly.

"Yeah," Blaine sighs.

The next hour is spent talking and laughing just like the old times  
but with one glaring difference. They won't be leaving together. Blaine  
will go home to his perfect boyfriend and Kurt will go alone.

"Kurt-Kurt," Blaine taps his shoulder and pulls his from his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You looked a little off there," Blaine chuckles.

Kurt shakes his head to clear it completely. " Oh yeah um no I'm fine  
really. I was just thinking about some sketches I need to get finished  
up. You know I should probably get going and get on that." Kurt stands  
swiftly and begins to put his jacket back on. " Besides I wouldn't  
want to keep you from your man for too long. He's probably waiting for  
you at home." Kurt immediately wants to smack himself for saying that  
comment out loud but then Blaine sighs deeply and rest his chin on his  
palm heavily.

"Yeah I guess," he says halfheartedly and suddenly Kurt's intrigued  
but he doesn't dare ask Blaine about it.

"But you're wrong about him being home. He's probably out shopping. That's all he ever does.  
You know he doesn't even pay rent. He only lives with me because he  
got kicked out of his last place," Blaine sighs again like a big  
weight has just been lifted off his chest.  
He looks back up at Kurt who's  
looking down at him in awe.

" God Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean to unload that on you I just- Lucas  
and I we aren't really in that place. You know like the place you and  
I were. It just doesn't feel as serious with him as it did with you."

" Um I um-" Kurt stammers. He's not sure how to respond to something  
like that. " I really have to go. But thanks again for the coffee."

He leaves in almost a sprint so that there's no hope in Blaine  
catching up to him. He was definitely not expecting any of that. It  
turns out Sebastian was right about this whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been eight days since Kurt has spoken to Sebastian and now he's really starting to feel bored. Blaine hasn't made any contact with him since the extremely awkward coffee date so he hasn't had a reason to talk to Sebastian. It's becoming clear that the only time they can be around each other is when they're putting on the boyfriend act because whenever it's just them being them it ends disastrously.

Now it's Friday and Kurt has nothing to do but sit on his couch in his pajamas and papaya face mask watching his Sex and the City DVDs.

He's just about to put on the second season when there's a loud knock on his door. His curiosity strikes him and he runs for it.

"Who is it?" he calls through the door.

"It's Sebastian."

Oh my god! Sebastian's here and Kurt looks like a hot mess.

"How did you get in? I didn't buzz you up?"

"I know but this guy was leaving just as I showed up. Look, Kurt I know you're probably still mad at me but can I please come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah just give me a minute." Kurt's voice cracks as he runs away from the door to his bathroom to hastily wash off the mask, brush his teeth and fix his hair. Since he doesn't want to leave Sebastian waiting any longer he decides to just leave his pajamas on.

He runs back for the door and opens it to find a smiling Sebastian on the other side.

"I'm not mad at you," are the first words out of Kurt's mouth and that makes Sebastian's smile brighten.

"You were right. I shouldn't have butted into your personal business. What I said was out of line and I'm sorry." Sebastian produces a large bouquet of white lilies from behind his back and hands them over to Kurt.

Kurt's touched. It's been ages since somebody's brought him flowers. "Oh Sebastian, they're beautiful. Thank you. Do you still want to come in?"

"Yeah sure." Sebastian walks in gingerly and sits down on the couch.

"I'm just going to go put these in a vase. Do you want something out of the kitchen?" Kurt asks.

"Nah. I'm good." Sebastian sits back on the couch.

Kurt darts over to the kitchen to get his best vase and fills it halfway up. He knows the perfect place to put these beautiful flowers.

When he returns to the living room he finds Sebastian flipping through the Sex and the City box set.

Kurt is so embarrassed. He's just been found spending a Friday night on the couch watching a show about four women having gratuitous amounts of sex. He decides however to simply play it off, even if it does make him feel like an old shut in.

"You know I've never seen this show before," Sebastian chuckles softly as he taps the box in his hand.

"It's good. You should really watch it sometime." Kurt comments as he continues past the couch. "These flowers are so pretty. I think I'm just going to put them on this table."

He just about to set the vase down on his side table when Sebastian stands up and approaches him. Kurt holds in his breath as Sebastian gets even closer until their chest to chest.

Sebastian's hand comes up and his fingers brush across Kurt's neck causing his heart beat to pound in his ears.

"You had some orange stuff on your neck," Sebastian laughs as he shows Kurt the face mask on his fingers.

Kurt lets out the breath he was holding and giggles. "Just some lingering face mask. It helps with dry skin."

"You don't need any of that shit. You're already beautiful," Sebastian whispers. The breath crashing over Kurt's face and making his heart skip a beat.

Then before Kurt can even breathe Sebastian's lips are pressing to his in a deep kiss.

Kurt instantly drops the vase he's holding and it crashes loudly to the floor in what Kurt can only assume is a million pieces. But he could care less about that as he throws his now empty arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer.

He's been thinking about this very moment for far too long. Plus it's been so long since he's had the feeling of another person's lips on his and if he had to take his pick he would definitely choose Sebastian as the one.

Kurt tightens his grip around Sebastian's neck, trying desperately to get him even closer. Their mouths moving frantically over each others as their hands ball into each others hair. Normally Kurt would condemn that but in this moment it just feels so damn good.

Kurt's lips part even so slightly and Sebastian immediately runs his tongue along the bottom one before lapping at the inside of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let's a moan rip through him as Sebastian's hands claw down his back until they land firmly on his ass and squeeze tightly.

That action makes Kurt break away from Sebastian's lips but Sebastian doesn't dare pull away. He holds Kurt even closer while mouthing at his neck which feels just as good as the kissing, but that's bad.

"Seb-Sebastian wait... we shouldn't do this," Kurt babbles almost incoherently.

"Why?" Sebastian breathes between nips to Kurt's neck.

"Because it's going to complicate things and I don't need one more complicated thing in my life," Kurt admits honestly.

Sebastian freezes, removing his mouth from Kurt's neck but not his hands from his hips.

Sebastian looks so hot right now Kurt almost wants to take back everything he's just said but he needs to be stronger than that. And he's confident he can be until Sebastian licks his lips almost like he's trying to get the last taste of Kurt he can off of them.

Kurt bites his lip in response. "Maybe just five minutes," he pants as he recaptures Sebastian's mouth.

Again Sebastian pulls Kurt close until their chest are pressed together. His grip tightens on Kurt's hips and it feels so incredible to be held again, to be wanted again.

Kurt weaves his fingers tightly into the hair at the nap of Sebastian's neck. Their tongues glide easily over each other, each trying to get as much of the other as they possibly can.

Suddenly Sebastian takes a step forward which causes Kurt to fall back onto the couch. Their lips staying firmly attached as Sebastian lands on top of Kurt with pleasurable force.

Again the action snaps Kurt back to reality and he pushes Sebastian away.

This time he goes without a fight. They stare at one another as they each try to find their lost breath.

Sebastian licks his lips yet again and Kurt has to close his eyes to focus on staying strong. He wants to give himself a medal for the incredible amount of restraint he has right now, considering there's a drop dead gorgeous man who wants him right in his lap.

But that fact is all the more reason to stop. The last thing Kurt wants to do is fuck this whole thing up.

"It-it's not you," he tells Sebastian between gasping breaths.

"I know," Sebastian cups his cheek. His always calloused thumb running back and forth along Kurt's jaw line. "I should've had more restraint but it's hard when I'm around you Kurt. You're just so-"

Kurt leans in and kisses Sebastian softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"But you didn't let me finish," Sebastian laughs.

"Obviously whatever you were going to say was going to be sweet and kind and wonderful, so thank you."

Sebastian leans in for another kiss but Kurt halts him. "Do you mind if we just talk tonight?"

Sebastian nods. "That sounds perfect."

They both sit up and Kurt reaches over to the remote, turning off the TV so they have each others full attention.

After cleaning up the big glass mess of Kurt's favorite vase, they spend the next five hours just talking. They exchange the basic, trivial stuff like favorite color and movie and then they move into the heavier stuff. Kurt tells Sebastian about losing his mom and how close it made him and his dad. How he came out to his father in high school and the way he was bullied by Dave who later turned out to be in love with him.

Sebastian talks about his parents. How strange they acted for the first few years after he came out which caused him to rebel in a big way. How they finally accepted him but still had trouble being parents to him and how much they disliked each other. He admits to Kurt that he believes he was just born to save their marriage and after he came out that each blamed each other for the fact that their son was gay. Sebastian's never told anyone that before but he's also never felt the way he does about Kurt.

It's so amazingly freeing that he almost doesn't feel worthy of it because of all the truths he tells Kurt there's a rather large one he leaves out.

Kurt almost wants to cry he's missed this so much. Having someone to tell his many tales to but try as he might there's still the one story he can't bring himself to share with Sebastian. The one story he probably should tell the most but can't. Not tonight, not after everything's been perfect so far.

When the clock reads 1:12am, Kurt yawns.

"I should really go and let you sleep," Sebastian makes a move to leave but Kurt holds him back.

"Wait." Kurt leans over and grabs the box set off the table. "I was hoping you would stay for an episode. Since you've never seen it."

Sebastian sits back down with a smile. "Sure, why not," he shrugs.

Kurt fiddles with the DVD for a bit and starts the first episode over again.

Kurt's woken up by the sound of a cell phone ringing but it's definitely not his own.

He blinks his eyes a few time to adjust to the harsh lighting and that's when the whole night comes flashing back to him and he remembers that he's on his couch not in his bed and that cell ringing is not his but Sebastian's.

Kurt sits up, realizing he had just been sleeping comfortably with his head in Sebastian's lap. He looks so peaceful, his head tipped slightly as it rest on the back of the sofa. Kurt smiles at the sight for a brief moment before snapping back to reality. He begins to shake Sebastian until his piercing green eyes flutter open and he yawns deeply.

After taking a minute to wake up, realization hits Sebastian and his body pops up into a completely seated position.

"Your cell phone was just ringing," Kurt whispers softly at his side and Sebastian reaches into his pocket.

It's a missed call from his director.  
"Shit. I'm late for rehearsals. I have to go." He jumps up off the couch, straightening up his clothes before running towards the door. He turns the knob and is just about to step out when he turns back towards a still drowsy Kurt.

Sebastian steps back over to the couch and gives Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll meet up tonight okay," he promises before he runs out the door.

Kurt watches him go, pressing his fingertips lightly to his lips as he does. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Faking It Chapter 9**_

After a long shower, Kurt gets dressed very sharply for his day. He doesn't have work so he decides to cook a very nice dinner so that he and Sebastian have something to eat when they hang out tonight.

Around noon he sets out for the streets of New York, hitting up all his favorite stores. He can't help but go a little bit overboard, buying a new tablecloth, candles and lamb for dinner. It's just been so long since he's been here, in this place, where he has someone to cook for, someone to look forward to seeing, someone to care for. He can't help himself.

By three, he's back home. Before heading up he stops by his mailbox and grabs out an extra large stack of mail. When he gets in the door he doesn't have time to go through it all so he just tosses it on his coffee table and heads for the kitchen.

Four hours later the lamb is just coming out if the oven when Kurt gets a text from Sebastian asking if it's okay to come over.

Kurt texts back of course and then proceeds to set the table. When then buzzers goes off, he runs excitedly towards it and buzzes Sebastian right up, smoothing out his hair and outfit just before the knock.

Sebastian looks worn down and exhausted but still somehow stunning. When he sees Kurt, his eyes go wide as saucers. "Well now I feel under-dressed," he laughs as he steps inside, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips as he passes. Acting like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Once completely inside he sniffs the air. "Wow Kurt. Whatever you made smells fucking delicious."

"Thanks. It's rack of lamb with a burgundy cherry glaze and baby potatoes on the side."

Kurt walks back towards the kitchen, jumping when he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Sebastian spins him around, kissing him a bit more soundly this time before stepping back with a smile.

"I'm starving. Let's eat," he says casually, walking past a blushing Kurt and over to the table.

He pulls out Kurt's chair for him and then they eat. Sebastian talks about his day at rehearsals while Kurt listens intently. After each of their plates are practically licked clean Sebastian very graciously offers to clean up.

Kurt goes over to the sofa, hoping there's something on for the two of them to watch when his giant stack of mail catches his eye.

Most of it is bills or junk. There's two magazines and one catalog and then nestled right in the middle of the stack is a small hand addressed envelope. Kurt brings it closer and reads the familiar address. It's from Blaine.

He tears it open carefully and finds a 4x6 cardstock inside. His eyes scan over the hand writing.

You're invited to share in the joy of the recent engagement of Blaine Anderson and Lucas Taylor.

Saturday, August 23 at 8:00pm.

3802 7th Ave. Apartment 11D

Kurt feels lightheaded, like he may pass out and throw up at the same time. On Sunday Blaine said he wasn't serious about Lucas and now they're engaged to be married. How is that even possible? Kurt continues to clutch the invitation in his hands. His eyes reading the words over and over again to the point where it starts to hurt.

Then Sebastian's voice rings out. "Hey Kurt I found this bottle of Moscato in your fridge. Maybe we could pop it open and-"

Sebastian freezes in the doorway of the kitchen when he see's Kurt on the couch. He looks like he's just seen a ghost or something.

"Kurt? Kurt are you alright?" Sebastian takes a step towards him and Kurt simply hands him the invitation.

He reads it quickly and then sights. "Oh."

Kurt doesn't move or even blink. This is what shock must feel like.

He feels the couch dip beside him but he doesn't look over and he still doesn't when a steady hand begins to rub his back in comforting circles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian whispers and Kurt immediately shakes his head no.

"Please tell me what I can do," Sebastian pleads almost desperately.

There's a long pause and then Kurt finally speaks. "Nothing. I think I'm just going to go lay down. You can stay if you want," he finishes weakly before dragging himself to his bedroom.

Sebastian wants so much to go after Kurt. To hold him and kiss him and tell him it's all going to be alright but he doesn't. Instead he just gets up and leaves . He ashamed that he's too much of a coward to deal with this.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Faking It Chapter 10**_

Luckily Kurt doesn't have very much free time to dwell on the engagement of his ex love. He's too busy with work and spends the rest of his free time texting Sebastian. Then, on Friday Kurt makes a bold move and he would soon find out obviously stupid choice.

**I think we should go to the party.**

_**Are you serious?**_

**Yes.**

The whole week Kurt's given it a lot of thought and gone back and forth about it an unhealthy amount of times. But he can still remember Blaine's words at the coffee place about them wanting to be friends. Kurt's not sure if that was a lie, because clearly the entire speech about Lucas had been a crock of shit.

But despite that Kurt still wants to be the bigger person. The one who can be happy that his ex is happy. The one that doesn't judge but just supports Blaine no matter what and ultimately that is was brought on his current decision to attend the engagement party.

_**If that's really what you want then I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight.**_

* * *

By 7:45, Kurt's all dressed and ready to go. He keeps reassuring himself that he can do this. That he can grin and bear his way through this night and come out a bigger, better person.

Because no matter how it happened Blaine's clearly happy now and Kurt has Sebastian, well sort of.

Every since the kiss they hadn't really sat down and discussed what they are but all Kurt knows is that it's comforting having him around for all this.

At eight sharp Sebastian's buzzing then knocking a few minutes later. When Kurt opens the door Sebastian's jaw actually drops like something out of a cartoon.

"Holy shit Kurt you look amazing," he compliments genuinely and Kurt blushes. "Are you sure you don't wanna just stay here and I can spend the night taking that suit back off you." Sebastian steps forward and wrap one arm securely around Kurt's waist. As always, he smells great and his body is solid and warm as it presses against Kurt. But as good as that offer sounds he needs to jump this hurdle first before to can move on to the next one.

So he musters up all his willpower and shakes his head. "Nope, no way. It practically took me an hour to get it on," Kurt giggles. It feels good to laugh again at Sebastian inappropriateness. It's feels like ages since he's done it.

"Trying to show that ex just what he's missing out on?" Sebastian asks as he drops his arm from around Kurt and steps back.

Kurt bites his lip and gives an innocent bat of his eyelashes. "Please. That was the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah right," Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Well his loss is my gain. Now shall we?" he extends his hand out and Kurt takes it tightly.

When they arrive, there are already a few people scattered around the apartment. Kurt spots Blaine and Lucas in the corner, they're standing close and talking animatedly with one of their guest.

Kurt clutches Sebastian's hand a little tighter as they make their way further inside. Sebastian spots a little bar set up in the back of the apartment and heads straight for it, ordering two glasses of red as Kurt looks on. Kurt recognizes some of Blaine's old friends from Columbia and becomes even more tense.

Sebastian feels Kurt's hand go completely rigid in his grasp and look over at Kurt in concern.

"Hey are you okay?" Sebastian asks as he hands Kurt the glass of wine.

"Yeah," Kurt nods before taking a rather large gulp.

They stand off to the side drinking their drinks and not five minutes later the happy couple is approaching them.

Lucas is practically beaming, an ear to ear grin stretched across his always pretty face and Blaine has his always dazzling smile painted on as well. They look like a truly happy couple.

"Hey you two. We're so glad you could make it." Lucas leaned in to hug both Kurt and Sebastian.

Blaine nods. "Oh Yeah. It's great to see both of you. Kurt, could I please talk to you for a moment. Alone."

Kurt and Sebastian glance at each other for a brief moment before Sebastian lets Kurt's hand go.

Kurt and Blaine step away as Lucas stays with Sebastian and instantly begins talking his ear off.

Once Blaine and Kurt are a few paces away from the pair Blaine begins to speak. "Look Kurt, I know this probably came as a surprise to you. Especially after what I said on Sunday but right after I left the coffee place I really took some time to think about what I had said and I realized I was all wrong about Lucas. He's amazing."

"Well that's great that you realized that," Kurt says tightly. Blaine seemed so adamant at the coffee place. Kurt never expected an epiphany about Lucas out of that.

"I just really wanted to explain that to you." Blaine rubs Kurt's shoulder and he immediately wants to shrug it off but doesn't.

They step back over to Sebastian and Lucas who are still talking in the corner.

Blaine puts his arm around Lucas as Sebastian takes Kurt's hand again.

"So Lucas was just telling me about the wedding," Sebastian explains.

"Yes. It's next month in the Hamptons and we expect both of you there," Lucas laughs happily. "Oh and I haven't even shown you the ring my incredible fiancé bought me yet." Lucas extends his left hand out to the pair.

Kurt examines the design of the intertwined gold and silver bands and his heart plummets. That was the very design he had told Blaine he loved. He had seen it once in a magazine and shown it to his boyfriend as a not so subtle hint that he wanted it to be his if Blaine ever did pop the question.

This time, instead of just his hand Sebastian feels Kurt's entire body tense up at his side. He looks over at his sudden ashen face and it's even worst than when he got the invite to this party.

"It's very beautiful Lucas," Sebastian compliments, hoping to take some of the focus off Kurt.

"Thank you Sebastian," Blaine smiles.

"You know, you two should probably get to some of your other guest," Sebastian suggest and Lucas nods in agreement.

"You know honey, he's right because my modeling agent just walked in and she'll be super pissed at me if we don't greet her properly." Lucas points over the women.

The couples waves before turning away from Kurt and Sebastian and back towards their party.

Once they're gone Sebastian turns to Kurt and takes both of his hands firmly in his own. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to pass out?" he whispers in Kurt's ear

Kurt shakes his head sadly in response. "I need to leave, now."

"Okay." Sebastian nods, pulling Kurt from the room while making sure to go unnoticed by the guests of honor.

Once they're back out on the street Kurt begins to hyperventilate.

He can't believe this is happening. He was fine, really fine and now he feels like he's been punched in the gut repetitively.

The ring, one of the most sacred things about his and Blaine's relationship is now sitting on the finger of someone else.

Sebastian goes to approach him but Kurt backs away. If Sebastian touches him now Kurt will break into a million pieces again. Just when he was finally feeling whole and complete, something had to come along and break him again. Now he's right back where he's started and it feels even worse this time around.

But the worst part is Sebastian. He's been so great so far and he definitely doesn't deserve someone as broken as Kurt. He deserves somebody that can give a hundred percent of themselves to him.

"Kurt. You don't have to tell me what's wrong but at least let me take you home alright because you look really sick right now." Sebastian extends his hand out and Kurt stares down at it for a long moment before nodding. He takes it securely in his own and then Sebastian begins to lead them down the street.

He takes Kurt's keys from him and opens the door, leading them both inside. Then Sebastian unexpectedly picks Kurt up and carries him bridal style into his bedroom. He sets him gently on the bed and begins to remove his shoes before grabbing a blanket to drape over him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sebastian asks, trying not to sound hopeful but whatever Kurt's going through he just wants to help.

Kurt shakes his head no. He doesn't want to drag Sebastian into anymore of this. This is the perfect time to give Sebastian an out and since that's all he can give Sebastian right now he's going to.

"Okay," Sebastian says sadly. "I'll call you in the morning." He kisses Kurt on the forehead before leaving.

After Kurt hears his front door close, he curls up in a tiny ball and throws the blanket completely over his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Faking It Chapter 11**_

The next day, as promised, Sebastian calls and Kurt ignores it. He been awake the entire night, just thinking.

Of his past and his present, of how he's just doing with Sebastian what he did with Blaine. He depending of Sebastian to make him better and the second he's gone Kurt will be worse. He can't let that happen again.

And even though it's different this time, he can't trust that history won't repeat itself eventually and that's what keeps him from answering the phone.

The next few days are tough. Sebastian texts him everyday and Kurt responds with short one word answers. He doesn't want to avoid Sebastian altogether because he doesn't want him showing up. Kurt can't bare to see him in person. Not when this is still so fresh.

Thankfully by the following Saturday Kurt's mood was leveled out again but then he receives the wedding invitation in the mail and it falls a bit.

The invitation is simple and again handwritten. It's abundantly clear that Lucas and Blaine are rushing to the alter. Obviously they don't want a long engagement. Kurt can't blame them. He's sure that if he and Blaine had ever gotten engaged that he probably would've married Blaine right away too.

* * *

Kurt mopes around his apartment all day. Around five he gets a text from Sebastian.

_**Lucas just text me and asked where we're saying for the wedding. I don't know what to tell him. Are you even okay to go to it?**_

Kurt stares down at the text, reading it over and over. Is he okay and really does it even matter?

Regardless of how Kurt is, Blaine will still be married in a few weeks, no amount of sorrow on Kurt's end will change that. But the wedding will be it. A way to finally, once and for all close the book on him and Blaine.

**I don't know any good places to stay in the Hamptons. Do you?**

_**So you want to go then?**_

**Yes. If you'll be my plus one.**

Sebastian can't help but smile down at the text. No matter how short and distant Kurt's been with him this week he still feels the need to support him through all this.

**_Of course I'll be your plus one and I'll start looking up places today._**

**Thank you.**

* * *

The rest of the month passes swiftly and soon the wedding weekend is just days away. Sebastian's been super busy with rehearsals and Kurt's been spending all his time at work so the two haven't seen each other since the night of the party.

With some swaying, his director gives Sebastian the whole weekend off and he arrives at Kurt's place on Friday afternoon to pick him up.

It's awkward at first between them. Neither one willing to say something but then, halfway to their location, Sebastian breaks.

"So how's work going?" he asks Kurt as they drive down the highway in his rented convertible.

"Work's good. How are rehearsals coming along?"

"Great. I'm killing it," Sebastian boast confidently. "We open next month you know. I'll have to get you a front row ticket."

"Yeah," Kurt sighs, staring out the window.

The rest of the drive is silent until they're pulling into the hotel.

Kurt's eyes widened. "So this is where the wedding is?" he asks in wonder.

Sebastian nods as he takes the bags out of the trunk. "Yup and the rehearsal dinner too."

He walks ahead of Kurt who follows behind slowly, taking in every part of the beautiful, beachfront hotel.

Sebastian's just checking them in when Kurt came up beside him at the desk. The pretty blond behind the desk hands Sebastian a set of keys and they walk together to the room.

Kurt's jaw dropping when Sebastian opens the door. He turns back to look at Sebastian with a much needed smile. "You booked a suite?"

"Yeah." Sebastian shrugs casually. "I figured I might as well put that black card of mine to good use."

They both step completely into the room, Kurt stopping short when he see the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. It's a beautiful four post bed with white see-through netting on three sides and a lavish array of pillows on top.

"I can sleep on the couch," Sebastian offers and Kurt turns back towards him.

"Don't be silly. You're money paid for this room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Or we can just sleep together," Sebastian counters quickly. "Not like that," he corrects. "Unless you want to." He winks and Kurt giggles.

"No you're right. We're both adults. We can spend two night in the same bed together. It's no big deal."

"Great," Sebastian smiles. "Well we should really get ready. We don't wanna be late for dinner."

"Right," Kurt nods. "You can use the bathroom first."

"Thanks." Sebastian collects his things and goes into the room.

Kurt steps outside on the little balcony. The sun is just setting over the ocean and it's truly a sight to behold. He's so wrapped up in it that he doesn't hear the water turn off or the sliding glass door open behind him.

"Ahem," Sebastian clears his throat and Kurt jumps, clutching his chest in shock.

"The shower is all yours," Sebastian chuckles.

Kurt looks up to see Sebastian clad only in a towel. His hair still wet and causing tiny beads of water to drip down his smooth, bare chest.

Kurt gulps loudly before stepping gingerly around Sebastian.

"Um thanks," he says in a rush before collecting his things quickly and heading straight for the bathroom.

After his shower he slips on a clear pair of briefs and the tank top he grabbed.

When he steps out Sebastian is dressed, thank god, in a very nice dark red button down and charcoal slacks. He's fixing his hair in the mirror as Kurt steps back over to his bag to get his own outfit out.

Within the hour, they're both dressed and, again, like at the engagement party, Sebastian's jaw has trouble staying closed when he takes in Kurt's full look.

"Wow, you really are trying to rub it in model boy's face, aren't you," he laughs and again Kurt flutters his eyelashes innocently. "I just had this lying around," he says and again Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Come on Pinocchio. Let's get down stairs before we're late." Sebastian takes his hand and Kurt doesn't pull it away.

It feels so good to have that hand back in his own. Even if it's foolish to get attached to that feeling, Kurt doesn't care. He needs something relatively familiar right now to keep him grounded. He'll just have to deal with the ramifications later.

Luckily they arrive at dinner just as everybody is sitting. Blaine and Lucas are at the head of the table with about twenty other people around them. Sebastian and Kurt sit near the opposite end.

This time Kurt doesn't recognize anyone, which helps a bit. He is curious why Blaine's parents aren't around but he figures they will probably arrive tomorrow.

Kurt and Sebastian keep to themselves, eating their dinners in silence. Sebastian only touching Kurt when he notices Blaine or Lucas glancing over at them.

Right after the plates are taken away Blaine stands up and the entire table quiets down.

"Lucas and I would just like to thank each and every one of you for being here to share this with us. We are both so excited for tomorrow but mostly I'm excited to be spending the rest of my life with this man." Blaine looks affectionately at Lucas who wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Cheers." Blaine raises his glass and the entire table follows. Kurt emptying the contents of his in one gulp.

After dessert is served, the soft music playing in the background is turned up a bit and several of the couples begin to head over to the large dance floor.

Sebastian pulls his napkin off his lap and stands, extending his hand down to Kurt. "How about a spin around the dance floor? Just for show."

Kurt looks over at the pairs of happy couples. He know he probably shouldn't but like Sebastian said, it is for show.

He nods, taking Sebastian hand firmly so that he can be escorted to the dance floor.

Kurt shocked when Sebastian immediately gets into a formal dance position. His left hand intertwining with Kurt's right as his other rest lightly on Kurt's back.

They sway back and forth to the music for awhile. Neither making eye contact with the other until the tune of one of Kurt's all time favorite songs beings to play.

"At last my love has come along," Etta James croons as Kurt and Sebastian eyes lock.

Then, like some sort of unspoken agreement, the two move closer to each other. Kurt rest his head comfortably on Sebastian's chest as the hand Sebastian has on Kurt's back slips down to his waist and holds him close.

They move more confidently to the beautiful tune. Kurt basking in the smell of Sebastian that seems to be completely engulfing him now.

As they dance Kurt really begins to listen to the words of the song playing in the background.

Oh yeah yeah, at last The skies above are blue My heart was wrapped up in clover The night I looked at you

And I found a dream that I could speak to A dream that I can call my own I found a thrill to press my cheek to A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile Oh, and then the spell was cast And here we are in Heaven For you are mine at last.

The words crash into Kurt like a rushing wave of realization. Sebastian is his.  
Sure it happened in a strange, unexpected way but maybe it's the universe's way of telling Kurt he's ready to move on from all this and start anew with the handsome stranger who somehow, very sneakily brought him back from his closed off life.

"It looks like we have an audience," Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ear, breaking him from his new found notion.

Kurt looks back to see Blaine and Lucas smiling happily at them as they dance cheek to cheek.

"You wanna make this a bit more interesting for them?" Sebastian asks.

"No." Kurt answers back firmly.

"Oh," Sebastian sighs.

"I wanna do it for us," Kurt admits truthfully, letting each and everyone of his silly irrational fears go as he leans up and kisses Sebastian squarely on the lips.

Sebastian kisses him back immediately, both his arms wrapping securely around Kurt's waist and holding him tight. The rest of the world simply falling away around them as they each focus solely on the other's mouth.

After minutes Kurt finally breaks away, Sebastian following his lips like they're sweet candy.

"We can't do this here," Kurt giggles playfully.

"How about the beach?" Sebastian suggest hopefully.

"Or the room," Kurt says confidently and Sebastian's eyes widen.

"O-okay. The room sounds good too," he babbles. He's actually so nervous right now, that he can't help but stammer.

Kurt takes his hand and leads him out of the room, not looking back at the eyes he's sure are looking at them. He can't think about any of that now. The only thing forefront on his mind right now is Sebastian.

Sebastian unlocks the door and they both step in at the same time with causes them to get stuck together in the doorway. Their eyes lock again and this time they both lung at each other at the exact same time.

Their now connected bodies stumble into the room. Kurt blindly kicks the door shut before throwing both his arms around Sebastian's neck to keep him as close as humanly possible.

This kiss is just as good if not better than their last one. Sebastian lips are soft, smooth and sure as they move fluidly over Kurt's. Kurt sucks the soft bottom lip between his teeth as Sebastian's tongue slips into his mouth. It laps gently at Kurt's own tongue and he moans softly at the contact.

They separate with a mutual huff, each breathing deeply through their noses.

"Let's get on the bed," Kurt pants and Sebastian doesn't waste a moment, picking Kurt up and moving swiftly towards the mattress until they're both falling down on top of it.

It's so padded it feels like Kurt's falling onto a giant cloud with a perfect angel above him.

Their lips meet yet again, this kiss hungrier and needier then the last but every bit as amazing. Sebastian is a really good kisser, granted it's been a long time since Kurt been kissed by anyone besides him.

Sebastian's body hovers completely over Kurt's but they're somehow not touching. No wonder Sebastian's arms are so impressive. He can hold his entire upper body weight up effortlessly.

"Kurt are you sure about this?" Sebastian gulps, still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt answers Sebastian with a kiss. His arms wrapping tightly around Sebastian's muscular torso which causes him to fall heavily on top of Kurt. But the weight is not uncomfortable. In fact it's welcome and so euphoric Kurt can't help but let a wanton moan escape him.

Sebastian molds perfectly to Kurt's front. One hand running gently through Kurt's hair as the other rest behind his head.

Kurt closes his eyes when he feels those warm lips press to his neck, kissing and nipping lightly on his delicate skin.

"God Kurt you taste- you taste so..." Sebastian says frantically, his tongue gliding smoothly over Kurt's Adam's apple. "I've wanted this for so long," Sebastian admits and Kurt heartbeat speeds up at the omission.

"Me too," he agrees honestly.

He's officially decided to just let go. To not worry about what tomorrow will bring but to focus on the now. Focus on the handsome man in his lap that just wants him and nothing else.

Sebastian continues to suck lightly on Kurt's neck as the hand not threaded in his hair travels down Kurt's chest. He begins to nimbly undo each of the buttons until the shirt falls open.

Then they work in tandem to get each other naked from the waist up. Kurt completely removes his own shirt before unbuttoning Sebastian's quickly and pulling his undershirt off in a flash.

Kurt's fingertips instantly skim across Sebastian's now bare chest and Sebastian whimpers at the contact. Kurt relishes in the sound as he lays his palms flat on Sebastian's pecs. He can feel Sebastian's rapid heartbeat just under his hand and it makes his own heart thump loudly.

Kurt explores every given inch of the tight, flawless skin in his grasp and by the times he's done Sebastian's body is practically trembling.

"Ku-Kurt please," Sebastian begs and Kurt's isn't sure for what. He's a little off his game but he remembers the basics.

His wandering hands grab hold of the button and Sebastian's pants and he pops it before sliding the zipper down.

Sebastian leans up on his knees, his teeth sinking back into the flesh of Kurt's neck as his hands fumble to gets Kurt's pants undone.

Kurt's hands runs up and down the back of Sebastian strong thighs and over his sculpted ass. He begins to pull down Sebastian's undone pants but decides against removing his underwear. He wants to take his time with this.

When they're both in just their briefs Kurt positions himself over Sebastian this time. His lips kissing hurriedly at the large expanse of bare flesh underneath him. In turn Sebastian's hands explore all over his body, leaving no curve or line untouched.

When they're mouths meet again, it's all teeth and tongues and deeply seeded lust that feels like it's about to boil over and spill out of Kurt.

Sebastian rolls their bodies back over. His tongue immediately lapping at Kurt's bare chest, stopping at Kurt's left nipple to suckle it softly.

"Oh-oh god," Kurt's howls, his lower body arching up off the bed completely.

Sebastian mouth continues to suck on Kurt's nipple as his hand begins to palm at Kurt's rapidly growing erection.

Kurt's stomach clenches at the touch of another person's hand on him again. It's just as good as he remembers but, because it's Sebastian, it feels ten times better.

Sebastian's hand begins to snake under the waistband of Kurt's briefs when he suddenly seizes Sebastian's wrist.

"Wait. It's just, I haven't- haven't been with anybody since Blaine." Kurt's voice cracks but the revelation does feel good. So freeing, like a giant weight has been lifted.

Sebastian smiles down at Kurt, the rough pad of his thumb gliding back and forth across his jawline. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Sebastian seals his promise with a deep, tender kiss that Kurt melts into.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Faking It Chapter 12**_

Suddenly Sebastian's tongue is everywhere. It starts at Kurt's sternum then glides down his torso, stopping to dip into his navel which makes Kurt hiss loudly in pleasure.

Sebastian's fingertips play across Kurt's hip bones as he continues to mouth at the skin of his lower abdomen. Then he begins to peel Kurt's briefs down in a tortuously slow motion that makes his entire body quiver with anticipation.

Once Kurt's underwear is removed completely and tossed across the room, Sebastian's hand slides up Kurt's outer thigh to his chest which helps to calm his now trembling body. He always shakes when he's nervous like this but now, more than ever, he's feels hyper-aware of every single nerve in his body.

Kurt starts to take deep calming breaths as Sebastian begins to lavish his now completely naked body with sweet, tender kisses. His lips feel like the finest silk as they press to each of Kurt's erogenous zones. He almost wants to cry at the amount of pleasure coursing through his body right now but he holds himself together. Nothing ruins a moment faster than tears. So instead he focuses simply on the talent of Sebastian's mouth.

It really isn't fair that such a handsome, rich guy is this good in bed too.

"You are so gorgeous Kurt," Sebastian pants against his skin and Kurt sighs in contentment. Handsome, rich, good in bed and knows how to make a man feel special. Now Kurt really feels like he's hit the jackpot.

Sebastian's lips skim all the way down until he's at Kurt's feet. He places two sweet kisses to the top of each one before working his way back up, stopping to suck gently on Kurt's supple inner thigh. His skin is smooth as satin and sweet as honey. So intoxicating that Sebastian can't resist running his tongue over every last inch of it.

"Mmm-ahh," Kurt shudders. This is so much better than he could've imagined. Sebastian's sweet, gentle touches are exactly what he needs. What he's needed all this time.

Finally, after a half hour of worshiping his body, Sebastian leans back into Kurt, their lips meeting in a kiss so deep he feels it all the way down to the tips of his toes. They curl up as he lifts his legs to wrap them tightly around Sebastian's hips. His now very prominent erection pressing firmly to Sebastian's still clothed lap.

It's no good. Kurt needs him naked and now.

As they continue to kiss Kurt's hands grab on firmly to Sebastian's hips. He begins to frantically tug at the sides of the briefs until he feels them start to slide down Sebastian's firm, muscular thighs.

Sebastian sits up quickly at the action. Kurt licks his lips at the sight of his black underwear hanging so low he can now savor the view of the very deep v cut of Sebastian's hips.

"Kurt are you sure about this?" Sebastian whispers and Kurt nods quickly, unable to blink or take his eyes off their current location.

That makes Sebastian smile with satisfaction as he pulls the briefs down completely and tosses them behind his head.

They meet again for a hungry kiss. Each trying to devour the other. Their bare bodies meeting and rubbing together with just the perfect amount friction, as their tongues dance around each other's mouths heatedly.

Sebastian's mouth taste like the sweetest candy Kurt's ever had the pleasure of trying and he never wants to stop kissing him.

Their connected forms fall back onto the plus mattress and Kurt has to tear his mouth away to moan at the pleasurable weight of Sebastian's firm body pinning him in place.

"Oh god, Sebastian please," Kurt begs. This is all great but he needs more. More of what, he's still not sure. But, just more.

Thankfully Sebastian seems to understand completely. He pulls away from Kurt's lips and hopes off the bed, running towards his luggage that's sitting on the couch in the corner.

Kurt rests his head on his hand and takes advantage of the moment, admiring Sebastian's completely naked body. It's long and lean, toned in all the right places and slightly tanned. Kurt bites his bottom lip when Sebastian bends over to rummage even further in his bag. His ass definitely has to be the best feature on his completely flawless physique.

The sweat cracks on Kurt's brow and he physically has to fan himself to cool his burning desire for Sebastian. How can one person be so damn alluring to him?

Finally Sebastian pops up with a triumphant noise. He turns back towards the bed with a bottle of lube in one hand, a box of condoms in the other and a more than pleased look on his face.

"Did you plan on this?" Kurt giggles as Sebastian hops back up on the bed.

"Nope. I just always like to be prepared. You never know what might happen," Sebastian purrs. His voice so low and gruff it makes Kurt's blood boil.

He lunges at Sebastian. Their lips crashing together with pleasurable force.

Kurt's never been more grateful for Sebastian's no nonsense attitude. Now they don't have to stop. He can give himself over to Sebastian completely and that's exactly what he does, spreading his legs open wide and letting Sebastian's body fall perfectly between them.

He again kisses down Kurt's torso but this time it's quick and dirty and ends with him taking all of Kurt in his mouth with one swift move. Kurt keens as his back and hips arch off the plush bed.

He yanks one of the many pillows from behind his head and smashes it to his face, screaming into it over and over as the pleasure of Sebastian's mouth overwhelms him.

He wishes they weren't in such a public place so that he could scream at the top of his lungs and not care who hears him. But sadly this is not the place for that. That will have to be saved for when they're back at his place.

Suddenly the image of him and Sebastian having sex in his bed flashes in Kurt's mind and it's surprisingly nice. It might've been a year and a half since he's been with someone but it's been even long since he's had a boy in his bed. When he was with Blaine they would always stay at his place. Kurt actually kind of misses having someone to sleep with and the idea of that someone being Sebastian warms him from the inside out.

Soon Kurt's vision of the future is cut by the feeling of Sebastian's mouth working wonders on him, licking and sucking to his heart content. When he finally slides off, Kurt is absolutely wrecked. He pulls the pillow away from his now red, sweaty face and finds Sebastian at the foot of the bed, fumbling with the cap on the bottle of lube. Sebastian finally gets it open and easily spreads some over three of his fingers as Kurt eyes him with wonder.

"Should I roll over?" Kurt asks absentmindedly. Being in a long term relationship caused him to become attuned with certain sexual habits. Blaine always liked him on his stomach while he prepped him.

But Kurt has to keep reminding himself that Sebastian is not Blaine.

"No. I wanna see your face." Sebastian smiles down at him before running all three of the slick digits down Kurt's inner thigh.

Kurt takes a deep breath as just one of the fingers tease at his hole. He fights off the strong urge to seize Sebastian's wrist and yank it away. It's been so long that he's absolutely petrified. But somehow, even with the unhealthy amount of worry coursing through his blood right now, his desire is still outweighing his fear. It's urging him forward instead of holding him back and for that he is eternally grateful.

He wants this, he really does and that point is more than proven when the teasing finger finally slips inside of him.

He gasps in surprise at first. Over the past year and a half he's done this to himself a few times but Sebastian's finger feels nothing like his own. They're longer, thicker and more sure than his own ever were.

Kurt bites his lip to hold in his bellow, his body trembling as Sebastian begins to work the digit in and out at a steady pace.

But a mere moment later the finger stills. "Kurt you're shaking. Do you want me to stop?" Sebastian asks worriedly.

"No," Kurt protest, his voice low and unsteady. "I just shake when I'm nervous. I'll be fine really. Just, please, keep going."

Sebastian continues but this time there's an air of apprehension to his movement.

Kurt closes his eyes to help focus on controlling his quivering body but it's seems to be no use. The shaking continues as Sebastian goes on prepping him.

When Sebastian finally adds another finger Kurt hisses loudly. There is pressure and it burns. He feels like a virgin again, tight to the point where it hurts.

"You sure you're okay Kurt. I don't want to hurt you." Sebastian cups Kurt's cheek gently and his eyes open.

"No this is good really. I just... Well you know."

"Try to relax. You're so tense," Sebastian whispers, his body dipping down so that he can kiss and lick at the side of Kurt's neck.

Again Kurt's eyes flutter close but this time it's out of pleasure, not fear or pain.

Sebastian sucks perfectly at the most delicate spot on Kurt's neck and his entire body relaxes. His focus is taken almost entirely off of the two fingers still moving inside of him.

Kurt begins to pant and moan as Sebastian works over not one but two of his most sensitive spots. Soon he's adding the third fingers and Kurt howls. It still burns but in a pleasurable kind of way, a way that reminds Kurt that this is all real.

After what feels like hours of being prepared carefully by Sebastian he finally removes his fingers and positions his body over Kurt's.

Again Kurt's begins to shake with nerves and when Sebastian goes to say something Kurt's hand covers his mouth. Their eyes meet in an intense gaze and Kurt nods as a silent way of telling Sebastian's he's more than ready.

Sebastian lifts Kurt's legs up to his shoulders and his tip presses heavy onto Kurt's entrance. But before he can move an inch Kurt's hand travels up to his chest and halts him.

"Seb-Seb," Kurt stutters then takes a breath to help compose himself. "Sebastian I-I love you," he whispers low, trying but failing to sound sure of his feelings.

It's not that he's unsure; it's just that this is big, huge in fact. But he certainly doesn't regret saying it. He knows what love is, and this is definitely that.

A look of unequivocal joy plays out on Sebastian's face but when he opens his mouth to speak nothing comes out. It's like he's suddenly clamed up.

Kurt cups his cheek sympathetically. "You don't have to say it back," he assures.

Sebastian licks his lips nervously before stammering. "Bu-but I..."

Kurt leans up and silences him with a soft kiss. "Don't say it back," Kurt whispers." Just make love to me."

Both of Sebastian's hands fall on either side of Kurt's face and he kisses him deeply, causing an allover tingle to run through his body. It's incredible, even without Sebastian's reciprocated 'I love you' Kurt still feels a hundred percent sure that this is the right choice.

Sebastian puts Kurt back into position and this time there's nothing stopping him from pushing into the vice tight space.

Kurt does his best to breathe and relax as Sebastian inches in painful slow. But the deeper he goes the more pressure it build until Kurt finally can't take it anymore and he yelps in pain.

Sebastian's entire body freezes and his eyes bore down into Kurt's, searching for a nonverbal signal of some sort.

Again Kurt breathes deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He's doing his best to adjust to the feeling again. The feeling of another person inside of him. But it's rather intense.

Added to the fact that Sebastian's size is quite impressive and the further he slips in, the more filled Kurt's feels.

His knuckles twist and knot the sheets beneath him as he relishes in the moment. Along with feeling full in the physical sense, he feels it in the emotional one too. He feels complete with Sebastian inside of him. That alone is what keeps him urging Sebastian forward.

When Sebastian comes to the hilt, he pauses and releases his own held in breath. It ghosts gently over Kurt's now sweltering skin and he sighs in contentment. Everything about this is still right.

Kurt slides his hand up Sebastian's bicep and squeezes his shoulder. "You can move now," he informs the handsome man above him.

Sebastian grin stretches ear to ear and up this close it's almost breathtaking.

His hips thrust up ever so slightly and Kurt gasps. The heady mix of pleasure and pain overwhelms him and it comes out as a shuddering gasp that causes Sebastian to still again.

"Kurt, are you alright? Should I stop?" Sebastian finishes off his question with a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"No. Don't you dare stop," Kurt grits through his teeth. "It feels- it feels... Oh, god." Kurt can't put this into words. There are no words good enough to describe it so instead he simply hooks his legs securely around Sebastian's body and advances him again.

They both moan at the action, so Kurt does it again and again. After four slow shallow thrust Kurt begins to adjust and he can't believe he's held off sex this long. Oh how he's missed it.

Soon they're bodies start to move together as one. Sebastian driving up as Kurt bears down. His own hips snapping forward to meet Sebastian's every shift and sway.

Then Sebastian delivers a sharp snap up into Kurt's body. His stomach clenches, doubling over and causing him to grip Sebastian around the neck in a painfully tight embrace.

"Oh-Oh god yes Seb- Sebastian yes. Feels so good." Kurt throws his head back and Sebastian takes the opportunity to mouth at his shoulder and collarbone.

His skin is damp and salty with sweat and the scent of sex all around them drives Sebastian insane. This moment is everything he's envisioned it being. Kurt is tight and white hot around him. That combined with the noises he's making send Sebastian to the brink and he shouts. "Fuck, Kurt I'm gonna-gonna come!"

Kurt's grip around Sebastian's neck tightens as the rest of his body simultaneously relaxes. He fully embraces Sebastian sped up movements, accepting his now hard and driving force.

Their foreheads rest together as Sebastian delivers one last powerful push before he comes. His eyes roll back in his head and his body trembles slightly. But he continues to hold Kurt to his body as he rides out his orgasm.

Then, before Kurt can even speak Sebastian is pushing him back down into the pillows and taking his erection in his hand, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure and speed to break Kurt and bring him to a powerful, intense orgasm of his own.

Sebastian pulls out very slowly and flops down beside Kurt on the bed. His breathing is shallow and slow, coming out in short pants.

His hand lies atop of Kurt's bare chest and he begins to trance circles into it with his fingertips.

Kurt's head turns towards Sebastian and they smile at each other. Kurt's sure this is the moment. The moment Sebastian will say 'I love you' but instead he just sighs. "That was incredible Kurt. You're incredible."

Kurt's heart pitter patters at the words. They're not exactly what he was expecting but there just as good. Nothing can ruin this moment, nothing.

Kurt rolls his whole body towards Sebastian and they embrace, kissing softly and slowly for a while until exhaustion begins to overtake Kurt and he breaks away to yawn.

"We should probably hit the hay," Sebastian muses. "We have a wedding in the morning. He reluctantly rolls away from Kurt and heads to the bathroom to clean up.

He returns moments later with a warm washcloth, cleaning up the sticky and drying mess on Kurt's belly before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers up over both of them.

Kurt rests his head on Sebastian's chest, right over his heart and the gentle beating lulls him into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Faking It Chapter 13**_

Kurt's awoken by lips pressing to the back of his neck then continuing slowly down his naked spine.

He smiles to himself at the feeling. But it's not just the kisses that are making him happy. It's the entire feeling of love that's coursing through his veins again. It feels great, as do the kisses.

Just like last night, Sebastian lips feel silk as they glide gently down his back and then to his surprise continue even further, pressing quickly to his hips and thighs until he starts to giggle.

"I knew you were awake," Sebastian whispers before kissing his way back up. His final kiss being laid on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sighs in contentment before rolling over so that he and Sebastian are face to face.

"Hi," he breathes with a quiet laugh.

"Hi yourself," Sebastian smiles while scooting closer until their chest are pressed together. He runs his fingers through Kurt's sleep mussed hair. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock. I haven't slept that well in years." Kurt yawns,  
putting his arm around Sebastian's warm hip. Their legs tangle together under the sheets and their middles press tightly.

Sebastian kisses the tip of Kurt's nose then his chin and his lips. "I know. Me either. I guess we're just good for each other."

"Yeah. We really are." Kurt looks deep into Sebastian's stunning green eyes, which seem to sparkle even more in the early morning light.

The memories of last night flood him. Sebastian was so gentle, so caring. There was a whole new light shed on him that Kurt really loved. But he also loves Sebastian's playfulness. How he never takes himself too seriously. He's the perfect package and Kurt feels so lucky to have him in his life.

"I love you," Kurt says happily, kissing Sebastian on the side of his mouth.

He had wanted to hold that in a little longer but now that's he's said it again he feels like he could say it a million more times. Last night Sebastian gave him something he truly thought he would never have again and for that he is eternally grateful.

Sebastian's smile grows before he kisses Kurt's forehead. He looks like he so desperately wants to say it back but can't for some reason. Like something bigger than himself is holding him back.

Kurt's just about to reassure him, same as he did last night, when Sebastian leans in and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. The hand in Kurt's hair balling into a fist as it pulls him even closer.

As they kiss, Sebastian kicks the blankets away from his feet and climbs easily into Kurt's lap. Because its early morning and they spent the entire night wrapped around each other, they are both already hard and wanting.

When their lips finally break apart Kurt sits up as best he can with Sebastian still seated in his lap. He wraps his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and kisses him again. He's forgotten just how invigorating morning sex can be and now he wants it bad. Kurt feels like he's some sort of addict who got only a small fix last night and is now craving so much more.

Kurt tips his head back and moans as Sebastian begins to nibble on the delicate skin of his neck. His teeth and tongue alternating every so often to make it even more pleasurable.

Kurt finally finds the willpower to break away from Sebastian's hold so that he can lean back to grab a condom and the bottle of lube off the nightstand. He rips the foil open easily with his teeth and reaches down between Sebastian's inner thighs to slip it on him. Sebastian bits his lips as Kurt's delicate, nimble fingers roll the latex up his already leaking erection.

Their eyes lock in a hungry, lustful stare as Kurt pops the cap on the lube and without looking, squirts way too much over Sebastian's lap.  
He can't seem to think about anything but getting Sebastian inside him as fast as he can, getting that feeling from last night back.

Sebastian spreads his legs a bit as Kurt climbs into his lap this time. Kurt takes a firm hold of Sebastian and positions him right over his hole before sinking down slowly.

Kurt bites his lip hard at the feeling. Clearly it's going to take a few times for his body to get used to sex again but he's more than okay with doing this as much as possible.

Once he's settled fully down around Sebastian he takes a deep,  
relaxing breath. Their foreheads press together and their lips meet yet again in a slow devouring kiss that Kurt can feel all the way down to the tips of his toes.

His entire body clings to Sebastian's as they begin to move together.

"Ah- Oh," Kurt pants as Sebastian thrust his hips up sharply, his strong arms holding Kurt's body steady.

"Ku-Kurt I-I...mmmph," Sebastian stammers just as Kurt bites on his neck, making him completely lose his train of thought.

With a few more deep thrust Sebastian is coming. His grip on Kurt's body tightening until it's almost painful.

Then, much to Kurt's surprise Sebastian continues to pump into him with the same steady rhythm, palming at Kurt's erection and the smooth, slick touch is what finally tips him over the edge.

He lets his body go lax as he comes over Sebastian's hand.

Kurt's head falls heavily on Sebastian solid shoulder and he almost feels like crying from the ecstatic feeling coursing through him. It's not just the sex, even though it is an awesome perk. It's a combination of everything. The fact that all of the heartache and turmoil of losing Blaine has ultimately led him to this.

Kurt slides off Sebastian's lap and he slips off of him completely. He collapses back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, letting the blissfulness of this moment wash over him.

Sebastian lies down beside him, popping the condom off and tossing on the bedside table. He rolls on his side and his fingertips begin to trace patterns across Kurt's stomach.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian whispers softly and Kurt looks over at him. The whole, after sex disheveled look really suits him.

Kurt sighs softly. "I was thinking about how random and funny life is.  
I mean, I never thought we would end up here. But I'm glad we did. I'm glad that you decided to step in that day at the market and be the best fake boyfriend I've ever had."

They both chuckle softly at that and then Sebastian holds him close.

"That was really sweet Kurt. But I forgot you tell you that I have,  
like, six other fake boyfriends. In fact I think I should get out of here and go see them. They probably all really miss me." Sebastian rolls away from Kurt with a laugh.

Kurt grips him around the waist and yanks him until he lands on his back.

"Well I bet none of them can do this." Kurt lays a hard kiss on Sebastian's lips that leaves him breathless.

"I don't know," Sebastian pants. "I think I'm gonna need a little more convincing." He smiles wickedly just as Kurt goes for his neck, nibbling and sucking roughly on the smooth flesh.

Sebastian grabs his shoulders, pushing him off before he can leave a giant mark. "Fine-fine you persuaded me to stay," he laughs. "Now how about we really take advantage of this suit and spend the morning soaking in that giant bathtub."

"That sounds perfect." Kurt hops eagerly off the bed and towards the bathroom. Sebastian's right on his heels, scooping him up bridal style and carrying him the rest of the way.

They sit close in the big bath. Kurt's back resting against Sebastian's chest as he runs the bar of soap over it in small circles.

"You know we don't have to go to the wedding if you don't want to,"  
Sebastian whispers, the words echoing loudly off the tile walls.

Kurt exhales, snuggling even closer to Sebastian and tipping his head back to rest it on his shoulder.

"You know, I really thought that would be me one day," he comments sadly. "I never expected to be a guest at Blaine's wedding. I expected to be the groom."

"Kurt you don't have to talk about this," Sebastian informs him.

Kurt turns in his arms so that they're face to face. "But I want to.  
You deserve to know what happened. Although I still don't really know myself."

Sebastian nods silently so Kurt goes on.

"Well you already know he and I were highschool sweethearts. After high school, I stayed in Lima for a year until he graduated and then we moved here together. We both tried the music thing for a while, and when that was getting us nowhere, we decided to go after different dreams. He applied to Columbia and I applied for fashion internships. That's when we started fighting about money. I wasn't making any and he could barely work because of his school load so he asked if I could get a job that actually paid. I was so angry at him for that and he was mad at me for not wanting to even try." Kurt's voice cracks a little at the memory of all the fights with Blaine. Some of them got so heated he would cry himself to sleep at night.

He composes himself and goes on. "After that, we started spending more time apart than together. He's hang out with his school friends, and I stayed at work until late at night. I guess, looking back on it now, we were growing apart instead of together and then one day it all came to a head. We were having dinner and he ever so calmly told me that he had met someone, that they were in love and that he was leaving that night to go be with this guy."

It has been so long since Kurt's talked about this with anybody. It's tough, but the fact that it's Sebastian he's telling makes it easier somehow.

"Lucas is the brother of one of Blaine's friends from school. I had even met him myself a few times. That made it even harder. But the worst part was I never had the guts to ask Blaine why. It plagued me for so long. It's why I haven't been with anyone. I couldn't trust them or even myself. How can you ever trust your feelings when then can change like that? So suddenly, so quickly."

Kurt's eyes grow heavy and begin to sting with tears but he rubs them away before then can fall.

Sebastian stays silent at Kurt's mostly rhetorical question. His heart aches for this perfect man in front of him. This is the moment, the time to tell Kurt his own truth but looking into his sad eyes, he just can't bring himself to say it. He refuses to ruin this perfect moment, refuses to hurt Kurt. The best he can do now is just continue on like this and never go back to his old ways again.

Looking into Kurt's big blue loving eyes makes that all seem possible and he couldn't be happier.

They talk after that about Sebastian's rehearsals and the new line Kurt's working on. They finish washing up and then hop out.  
They dry each other off playfully, exchanging kisses the entire time.  
Sebastian wraps the big fluffy towel around Kurt before putting one around himself.

Kurt feels light and giddy as they continue to get ready, unable to keep their hands off each other for longer than a few minutes. He honestly can't remember the last time he's felt like this, weightless to the point where it seems like floating. It's a shame he didn't meet Sebastian sooner. He could've been having this for so much longer. But he has Sebastian now and that's all that really matters.

An hour later, through some kind of miracle they've managed to keep themselves apart long enough to actually get dressed.

Kurt looks so stunning in his suit that Sebastian physically has to bring his jaw back up from where it's fallen open and is now gaping in an uncivilized way.

"You know, if you were that cartoon wolf, this would be the part where your eyes pop out of your head and your heart beats out of your chest." Kurt giggles.

"Well don't forget the whistles and howls," Sebastian jokes back before stepping towards Kurt. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him until their noises brush together.

They kiss, deep and slow, with no rush or care in the world. When they break apart Sebastian is smiling. Then he tips his head back and says "Hoowww," in is best wolf impression.

"You're ridiculous." Kurt shakes his head. "Now let's go."

He takes Sebastian hand tightly in his own, pulling him out of the room. The wedding is in fifteen minutes so they take their time heading down. Stopping every so often to kiss and cuddle. Kurt's stomach swooping every single time their lips touch.

The elevator door dings and they step out, still hand in hand. As they walk towards the double doors to the patio where the ceremony is being held, Sebastian keeps poking Kurt on his side and nipping at his neck. Kurt giggles gleefully, but the fit of laughter is cut off by a voice.

"Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe is that you?"

It's unfamiliar to Kurt but the moment it rings out, Sebastian freezes and his face immediately drains of color.

The man behind the voice approaches the pair. He's very good looking. He's tall like Sebastian, with sandy blond hair and a flawless, white smile.

"Sebastian that really is you? What are you doing here?" The man asks.

"I-I um," Sebastian fumbles. He can't believe this is really happening right now. Is this the universes way of dumping on his happiness? He knew he didn't deserve it. This is what he gets for not telling the truth sooner.

"I'm Jamie," The man introduces himself to Kurt. They shake hands and then Jamie turns back to Sebastian.

"So I guess LA didn't work out for you then Bas?" he says harshly with a death glare that makes Sebastian start to sweat.

"Oh, well um, that um..."

"Why am I not surprised that you have nothing to say." Jamie rolls his eyes. "It's just like when we were together, too much of a coward to speak up."

"Jamie, please," Sebastian pleads. By this point he can feel Kurt's eyes boring into him but Sebastian refuses to look at him.

"Why should I? It took me three months to stop crying over you Sebastian and it really didn't help that you shut me out entirely.  
Then after six months you move back to New York and move some random guy into our place. That was a low move."

At that moment Kurt's hand goes limp in Sebastian's.

"How did you know I came back so soon?" Sebastian asks in a low pathetic tone.

"Emily, our next door neighbor told me. She said your new guy was a real looker. Is this him?" Jamie nods over to Kurt.

Sebastian hangs his head in shame then shakes it sadly. "No. No it's not."

"Oh, so he's just another pawn in you game," Jamie snaps. "Well good luck to you," he says it directly to Kurt before turning on his heel and storming away.

Kurt's whole body feels numb, paralyzed, frozen. His emotions are racing through him like bats out of hell and his knees are becoming weaker by the second. Without his consent his eyes fill with tears, crying not because of the news he's just heard but for the fact that he was stupid enough to fall for all this again.

"Kurt." Sebastian frowns somberly. "Please-" He reaches his hand. Kurt backs away, shaking his head.

"Don't- don't you touch me," Kurt's voice trembles. "You're just a big liar."

"Kurt please, just let me explain." Sebastian reaches for him again and that's when Kurt breaks.

"NO," he shouts, gaining the attention of a few hotel patrons. He turns and sprints back towards the elevator, slipping in right before the doors close. The last thing Kurt see's is a distraught looking Sebastian chasing after him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Faking It Chapter 14**_

When Kurt's gets to the room he breaks down completely, sobbing as he packs his bag. A spectrum of emotions playing out as he puts each item into his luggage.

First he feels hurt, then stupid, and betrayed, but most of all crushed.

Just a half hour ago he was on cloud nine. Now he's crashed landed to the ground and his whole happy future is up in flames.

Kurt just packed his last item into his bag when the hotel room door bursts open and Sebastian stumbles in. When he sees the bag in Kurt hand, he steps towards him.

"Kurt please don't leave. Stay and let me explain," Sebastian begs.

"What's there to explain? How you've been lying to me this whole time? How you let me sit here are tell you everything and you said nothing or how you're no better than him?"

They stare at each other from across the room for what feels like an eternity.

Then, when Sebastian goes to open his mouth Kurt cuts him off. "So what was I then? Just some charity case to help clear your guilty conscious?"

"No," Sebastian defends quickly even though he knows it's not entirely true.

"Dammit Sebastian, don't lie to me," Kurt counters angrily.

"Fine, okay. Maybe at first that's what it was, but I swear it didn't stay that way for long Kurt."

"How I'm I ever supposed to believe you now? You had so many opportunities to tell me the truth and then, then you let me say 'I love you' and I was naive enough to believe that you weren't saying it back simply because you weren't ready."

"That is the truth Kurt, I'm not ready but I- I..."

"Just save it. I'm sick of being lied to by cowardly men. The real truth is that you didn't have the balls to tell me. Just like you didn't have the balls to tell Jamie."

"You don't know anything about that."

"Fine, then tell me. I can't wait to hear this." Kurt sits down on the edge of the bed in a huff.

Shit, Sebastian has no real explanation but he does finally owe Kurt the truth. That's all he has left.

"Jamie and I met in acting class about two years ago. We hit it off right away and started dating the very next week. After that everything just started to move so fast. We moved in together three months later and that's when my panic began to set in. I just couldn't see myself settling down with him, so I left," Sebastian says quietly while looking down at the carpet.

"One day, I just packed up and moved out to LA. I figured with my acting experience I could make it out there. Then about a month in, I met this guy Ian, he was an actor too. Plus he was sweet and charming which made me fall for him hard. But he always kept me at arm's length so we were never a couple. Finally after five months of neither of us finding work he suggested we go back to New York to try our hands at theater. To keep him close I suggested he live with me and he agreed completely. We started dating after that and I was so in love with him that I was too blind to see that he was just using me. He left me two months later for some playwright. I was devastated." Sebastian's eyes shot back up to Kurt, who looks unphased by the revelation.

Sebastian goes on. "Then that day at the market when I saw you with Blaine, I instantly knew. I could tell by the look in your eyes that he was the one that had put the hurt in your eyes. And I suddenly felt compelled to step in. I had been Blaine before but, I had been you too. And part of me just wanted to make it right. To not continue on the way I was. I saw that with you. It was a way to kind of rewrite my past but it didn't stay that way Kurt. You were so much different than I ever imagined. So much different than me." Sebastian makes a grab for Kurt's hand but he pulls it away.

He stands up off the bed, grabbing his bag as he goes. "That doesn't change anything. I know it should but it doesn't. You still lied to me."

"I really wish I hadn't Kurt but I can't go back and change it now.  
All I can do is say I'm sorry and promise to never do it again." This time Sebastian makes contact with Kurt's arm, holding it firmly in place as they look deep into each other's eyes.

For a moment Kurt thinks about just giving in. About collapsing into Sebastian's arms and letting Sebastian hold him and kiss all this pain away but he can't. Not after all he knows, not after his ten foot fall from grace has left him feeling broken. And most certainly not after the trust, the one thing Kurt was looking for most has been broken in such a monumental way. Now he truly remembers why he's never trusted other people's feelings. It's not because they can change, it's because they always come back to bite you in the ass.

Kurt shrugs his arm away from Sebastian's grip and continues towards the door. "I'm sorry. I ju-just can't. It hurts too much."

The sound of the door closing behind him is defining in the quite hallway.

Kurt mopes towards the staircase, each step feeling heavier than the last. When he's finally down in the lobby he goes to the front to ask if they can please call him a cab. The woman behind the desk informs him that it will be about 15 minutes, so he waits outside by the curb on one of the many benches.

When his cell phone begins to vibrate in his pocket he clips it blindly. He can't bear to hear Sebastian's voice right now.

He sits stoically until he hears an all too familiar voice that causes his heart to break even more.

"Kurt? What are you doing out here?" Blaine asks in surprise.

Kurt's eyes shoot up to his ex. He looks amazing, dressed in a slim fitting three piece black suit complete with his always present bowtie.

"Shouldn't you be getting married?" Kurt chuckled sadly.

"I just did actually," Blaine smiles. "But I had to get away for a second for some fresh air. All those people hugging and kissing me congratulations was giving me claustrophobia," he laughs. "I noticed you and Sebastian weren't there."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kurt frowns.

"It's okay. You know I never really expected you to come at all this weekend. But I was glad you did. You were kind of the reason all this happened."

That information makes Kurt's jaw drop. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like I told you before, that day in the coffee shop really got me thinking. But it wasn't just that."

That's when Kurt finally finds the courage he's been lacking all this time. He's already lost everything. Now all he has is something to gain.

"Then what was it Blaine? Why was it him and not me?"

Much to Kurt's surprise Blaine doesn't seem rattled by the question one bit. He sits down heavily beside Kurt and sighs. "Look Kurt what I did to you was really lousy. It's the thing in my life I feel worst about and for a really long time after I did it, I regretted it. I never, ever wanted to hurt you the way I did. But I did what I did and I had to live with every day. Then that Saturday that I saw you at the market I was so overjoyed to see that you had found somebody and I was even happier to see how happy you were."

Kurt's eyes widen at that. "What do mean by that?"

"I mean, every time you and Sebastian were together you looked happier than the time before. It was your eyes, they kind of sparkle when you're genuinely blissed out. It's something I noticed when we were together. But each year we were that sparkle would dim."

"You really saw that every time I was with him?" Kurt asks in wonder.

"Yeah. Truth be told it made me a little pissed off," Blaine chuckles.

"Why?"

"Because you were happier with him than you ever were with me. But then walking home from the coffee shop that day, I really thought hard about it and that's when it finally hit me and I began to accept it.  
This is our lives now. We weren't meant to be together. You were meant to go off and be happy with Sebastian and I was meant to go off and be happy with Lucas. And I was actually really satisfied with that. It's what drove me to propose."

Blaine's word all crash heavy into Kurt and he begins to tear up.

Blaine squeezes his hand. "Kurt, why are you crying?"

"Because everything is all messed up. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy at all," Kurt sniffles.

Blaine rubs his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't be silly Kurt. You deserve it all. Look, when it really comes down to it we're all just humans. We mess up and we make mistakes but the best thing any of us can do is learn and grow from them. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will work out Kurt. You two are meant to be."

"You're right," Kurt nods. "Thank you, Blaine." They both stand and hug tightly. "You should go back in there and be with your groom.  
He's one lucky guy."

"Not half as lucky as Sebastian." Blaine winks. He turns back towards the hotel, giving Kurt one last wave before heading inside.

Kurt looks out towards the setting sun over the ocean water. It's so captivatingly beautiful that he's drawn to it. Plus he can't bear to leave this place just yet. Not without taking a moment to really reflect on Blaine's words. So instead of catching his cab, he heads towards the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Faking It Chapter 15**_

After calling Kurt's cell half a dozen times Sebastian begins to feel panicked. He's actually managed to fuck up one of the best things that's ever happened to him.

He's very rarely believed in the idea of destiny, but the more time he spent with Kurt the more he began to believe that the universe had put him in the right place at the right time. That he was somehow destined to swoop in and save Kurt from embarrassment that day. And it wasn't just to clear his conscious, it was because they were meant to meet, somehow, someway.

After an agonizing half hour, Sebastian officially feels like absolute shit. Kurt's probably half way back to New York by now and he's here all alone and it hurts, a lot.

He begins to pack his bag when the sunset outside the window catches his eye. It's so beautiful, like a bright spot in what has been one of the worst days if his life. Then for some unexplainable reason,  
Sebastian feels compelled to go out to the beach and watch this sunset up close. So that's exactly what he does.

Kurt sits in the cool sand, not even caring what it will do to his suit. The setting sun and his wandering mind are the only things he's focusing on.

So as he watches the sky as he ponders all Blaine told him.

Were he and Sebastian really meant to be? Kurt never really saw himself with anyone other than Blaine, but with Sebastian, everything just felt so effortless. He was always there as a supporting and strong shoulder to cry on and he was the first person Kurt had trusted in a year and a half. That had to mean something right?

Maybe the fates had brought them together that day. The more Kurt thinks about that, the more he believes it's true. What are the chances that the stranger who helped him out with his ex, would end up being the person he fell in love with?

Sure, Sebastian had lied but Blaine was right. He was only human, he made mistakes, and the only thing Kurt had to learn from it was that he couldn't cast people aside after just one slip. It was how he had lost Blaine but he damn sure wasn't going to lose Sebastian. If it was possible he loved Sebastian even more than he ever loved Blaine.

He was just about to get up and go back to the room, hoping Sebastian will still be there when a voice from above him asks, "Hey, is this seat taken?"

Kurt's eyes shoot up to the familiar voice and he smiles brightly at Sebastian. His heart beating rapidly in his chest as he scrambles to get to his feet.

Sebastian immediately captures him in a tight embrace, holding him securely to his warm, welcoming body.

"I love you Kurt. I love so-so much," Sebastian whimpers into his neck. "And I'm so sorry that I lied to you and hurt you. You're the last person on this earth that I'd ever want to hurt. I only did it because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispers. "And I don't care about what you did. Sure it was wrong, but I understand why you did it. And I can't stand the thought of losing you either. I think you and I are meant to be."

"I know we are. I've know it all along," Sebastian say obviously.

Kurt leans back from their hug. "Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Yup. I always knew you had the hots for me."

"Don't flatter yourself Smythe. You wanted me from the moment you saw me."

Sebastian scrunches his face up like he's thinking."Mmm..." Then he shakes his head. "Yeah pretty much," he chuckles. "Now how about I show you just how much I'll always want you."

He captures Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. It's warm and wet with tender smacks of lips and gentle meetings of tongues.

"You want to do it right here on the beach?" Kurt giggles between kisses.

Sebastian nods his head. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Kurt breaks away from Sebastian. "How about we avoid getting sand in unmentionable places and just go back to the warm room and the big comfy bed."

"That sound good to me," Sebastian smiles, scooping Kurt up bridle style and carrying him off the beach. And very ironically away from the sunset instead of towards it.


	16. Epilogue

Kurt is finally dressed, after six different outfit changes he's settled  
on what he believes to be the perfect outfit for the evening.

It's a big night, so he has to be dressed to impressed.

By seven, his taxi is pulling up to the theater. It's packed but  
luckily he has a front row seat. Blaine and Lucas are already sitting,  
hand in hand, in their seats when he arrives to the row. He waves at  
the pair before removing his jacket and sitting.

The next ten minutes are spent twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Finally the curtain rises and the entire crowd applauds.

A few moments later when Sebastian first appears on stage, Kurt's heart flutters in his chest. Being this close, he can make out every flawless feature on his boyfriends stunning face. The stage really suits him well. While the average person would look bad under the harsh lighting, Sebastian looks gorgeous.  
The audience whistles and catcalls from him and he, of course, shoots out a wink in response.

Kurt watches in rapt fascination as Sebastian acts up on stage. He's  
attended his fair share of plays but never in his life has he been so  
close to one of the stars. This is what dating a celebrity must feel like.

Sebastian is sharp and witty, hitting all his lines with perfect timing and making the audience laugh in all the right places.

During intermission Kurt catches up with Blaine and Lucas. Their three month anniversary is coming up soon which Lucas is ecstatic about.

For the past three months Kurt been getting to know Lucas much better and while a part of him still can't understand why Blaine is with him, it's nice to see his ex so happy. Besides, Kurt figures Blaine probably thinks the same thing about Sebastian. On the surface he's not really Kurt's type, but underneath it all, he's the whole package.

The lights in the theater dim again as the second act starts. When  
Sebastian steps up to perform his big number 'Luck Be A Lady', Kurt  
sits back and watches in awe.

He's heard Sebastian practice it a million times. But now, up on the  
stage with the lights and the theatricality, Kurt is mesmerized. It's  
much more substantial than watching Sebastian perform it in his boxers at the foot of his bed after spending the day having sex and eating take out.

His voice is just as crystal clear and captivating as always.

After Sebastian hits his final note he gets a standing ovation from  
the crowd.

The rest of the production goes off without a hitch and when the  
curtain closes, the whole place erupts. The cast all take their bows.  
Sebastian throws a playful wink at Kurt and nods towards the back of  
the stage.

Kurt takes the hint, popping up from his seat and saying a quick  
goodbye to Blaine and Lucas.

"Tell Bas he was amazing," Lucas instructs Kurt after they hug goodbye.

"Best Sky Masterson I've ever seen," Blaine adds after giving Kurt  
his own goodbye hug.

"Thanks. I promise to tell him all that." Kurt nods before running off.

"Yeah, if you're not too busy," Blaine calls out jokingly before taking  
his husbands hand and leaving.

Thankfully, Kurt makes it to the backstage door before anyone else and just a moment later Sebastian bursts through, grinning from ear to ear.

He immediately lunges at Kurt, capturing him in a big bear hug.

Their lips meet in a hungry kiss. Kurt just loves kissing this man. He  
could do it all day, every day.

"Mmm- You were so-uhh- so good," Kurt mumbles around his boyfriends lips, nibbling softly on the bottom one until Sebastian moans quietly against his parted lips.

"Well thanks. I'm glad you like it. Now how about we go back to my  
place and I give you a private show of a very different kind?" Sebastian's lips skim roughly down Kurt's cheek to his neck.

"Wha-what about the Press? Kurt stammers. "All of them are gonna  
want to talk to you."

"Yeah well the Press doesn't have a body like yours. Or give me  
blowjobs, so they lose and you win. Now let's go. We have a bed and a carton of Chinese take-out with our names on it."

Kurt leans away with an eyebrow raised. "Why Sebastian Smythe, I do believe you've gone domestic on me. Choosing a night in instead of a night out celebrating your debut."

"Well how about we compromise and I tie you up and eat the food off  
of you," Sebastian practically growls. "That sounds pretty non-domestic to me."

He grabs Kurt's hand and yanks him out of the building. They arrive at his place in twenty flat.

As Sebastian unlocks his front door, Kurt's hands slip around his waist and begin to fiddle with the button and zipper on his jeans.

"So eager to get my clothes off. Gee I wonder why? It wouldn't have  
anything to do with my performance tonight would it," Sebastian chuckles, just as he gets the door unlocked.

They step in and Kurt kicks the door closed with his foot.

"Oh no. It has nothing to do with the fact that I just spent two  
hours watching this drop dead gorgeous man, that I just so happen to  
love, act his ass off. Nope. That wasn't a turn on at all." Kurt says  
sarcastically.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Sebastian jokes.

"Get over here you." Kurt beacons Sebastian over to him with his pointer finger. "So I can show you just how big a fan I am of your work."

Sebastian begins to step very slowly towards Kurt. "Oh, a fan. I've  
always wanted to sleep with one of those. So my number one fan… What did you really think of the play?"

"Well I thought it was wonderful but you see I have to say that  
because I'm sleeping with one of the stars." Kurt covers his mouth to  
hide his growing smile.

"Lucky guy," Sebastian purrs.

"Yup. He's the luckiest, but not half as hot as that guy that played  
Sky Masterson. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that," Kurt giggles.

"Really? Well I guess you'll just have to settle for me." Sebastian  
pounces at a still giggling Kurt, tossing him easily over his shoulder  
and running towards the bedroom.

They fall onto Sebastian's bed. One of Kurt's all-time favorite places  
and their mouths crash together.

Sebastian holds Kurt around the waist as they fall back into the  
pillows. Kurt loves those most of all. They're soft and cool and smell  
strongly of his boyfriend's always delicious scent.

Kurt moans and writhes as Sebastian begins to swiftly undress him  
before undressing himself.

There is no need for foreplay or heavy petting of any kind. They both  
know to get right down to the dirty stuff and save the other stuff for  
their post sex cuddle.

Sebastian yanks open his side table drawer. The box of condoms and  
bottle of lube get tossed beside Kurt who can't help but laugh at the crazy yet determined look in his love's eyes.

This whole night was supposed to be about Sebastian and yet somehow he's making Kurt feel like the star. He has a funny way of doing that all the time. This is just one thing on the long list of stuff Kurt loves about him.

Sebastian coats two of his fingers with the strawberry lube that  
Sebastian insisted on buying the last time they were out. It makes the air waft with a light fruity smell that Kurt enjoys more than he thought he would.

The two thick digits waste no time slipping right into Kurt's waiting  
body. They scissor in and out, stretching Kurt expertly. His body and mind both totally relaxed which makes each twist of Sebastian's wrist  
easier than the last.

After Kurt is properly stretched Sebastian removes his fingers. He tears the condom open, sliding it on before pouring some more lube  
over it.

Kurt rolls them over so that he's on top. He stokes Sebastian up and  
down a few times before sliding all the way down in his lap. They both  
moan at the contact.

With Sebastian busy with the show they haven't had sex in a week and a half. It's a long time for them. The one place their relationship never lacks in the bedroom. They have a more than healthy sex life, fueled by the fact that they're both so attracted to each other all the time.

"God Kurt, you look so sexy riding me like this." Sebastian grunts. "I'm so glad we stayed in."

Kurt just nods, focusing solely on getting as much of Sebastian inside  
him as possible. His hands rest comfortably on Sebastian's firm, broad chest as he snaps his hips over and over on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian in turn juts his hips up.

"Ahh-ohhh! Bas-Bas, it feels so good. So good." Kurt wails.

"Yeah it does." Sebastian nods.

After a few more pumps Sebastian's coming, calling out Kurt's name  
loudly. Instead of pulling out he strokes Kurt firmly until he comes across his stomach.

Kurt sits up straight, wiping his brow and catching his breath.

Sebastian lifts Kurt easily off his lap and rolls him over on his back.

"I'm so glad you're here Kurt." He kisses his forehead. "That you got  
to share my opening night with me."

"I'm glad too. You know all joking aside, I thought you were great."

"You really mean that or are you just faking it?" Sebastian jokes.

"Nope. With you, I never have to fake anything ever again. I love  
you." Kurt leans up and kisses Sebastian softly.

"I love you too," Sebastian smiles. "Now, how about I tie you up now  
and we order that Chinese food?" He winks.

Kurt chuckles softly. "Don't ever change Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian runs his fingers through Kurt soft hair. "Never."


End file.
